MY CRIMINAL LOVER
by Lady Tairichira
Summary: Kagome Higurashi consideraba que tenia una vida perfecta, pues nada le hacia falta, tenia amigos, una madre amorosa, un mejor amigo dispuesto a apoyarla siempre...Sin embargo, las cosas pasan por una razón, su pacifico estilo de vida se ve interrumpido cuando por azares del destino termina en el lugar y momento equivocado, es victima de un secuestro que cambiara su vida.
1. PROLOGO

**Disclaimer:** **AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Anuncio que tanto los personajes como la historia NO SON MIOS.

-Inuyasha y compañia son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi

-La historia original pertenece a Catnix (escritora de wattpad), yo solo he tomado su historia con su PREVIA AUTORIZACIÓN y lo he adaptado y corregido al fandom de Inuyasha.

 **PROLOGO**

 _Alguna vez creyeron en un amor imposible ..._

 _Un amor imposible, una persona prohibida._

 _Sé cómo todos miran a esa persona, pero yo sé cómo es en realidad ..._

 _Sé que me preguntaron como una persona así podría robar mi corazón ... Pues esta_ _es la historia de cómo todo comienza entre él y yo ..._

 _Una historia donde el ... Robo mi corazón ..._


	2. CAPITILO I

**DISCLAIMER:** **AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Anuncio que tanto los personajes como la historia NO SON MIOS.

-Inuyasha y compañia son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi

-La historia original pertenece a Catnix (escritora de wattpad), yo solo he tomado su historia con su PREVIA AUTORIZACIÓN y lo he adaptado y corregido al fandom de Inuyasha.

 **CAPITULO # 1**

 **POV Kagome**

No sabía por qué estoy aquí ... Es un bello lugar, es más hermoso que el patio de mi casa sinceramente. Todo era perfecto y hermoso, pero no había un lugar horrible y oscuro del otro lado, sin vida. Tenía una sombra moviéndose ... Estaba tan oscuro que casi no podía ver, sollozar, decidí hablarle.

\- ¿Oiga está bien?

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!

\- ¿Porque? –Dije extrañada…

\- ¡Te puedo hacer daño!

\- ¿What? ¿Como? Tranquilo ... Te voy a ayudar ...

Intente acercarme un poco. No lo dejaría en solitario. Aunque no lo conozco no lo dejare. Empecé a cruzar para ese lado. Al cruzar todo se volvió claro y hermoso ¿Qué sucedió? Es extraño. Vi a esa misteriosa sombra más cerca. Cuando empecé a ver mejor, comencé a escuchar un extraño ruido ... ¡Ah! Debe ser la alarma, entre más sonada, el sueño se ve más borroso ¡No! ¡No quiero levantarme!

Finalmente desperté abriendo grandemente los ojos, la maldita alarma aún no está sonando, ese sueño sí que fue raro pero ¿Qué significa? El lado oscuro que vi con esa sombra. Un ... bueno solo es un sueño. Apague la alarma, eran las 7:00 am ¡Ah! ¡Me quedo dormida! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! Más rápido es posible, me puse un vestido amarillo casual y unas sandalias marrones. Me arregle un poco y me puse un poco de mi perfume favorito. Fui a ver si mi cartera, que contenía mis diseños y mis moldes de vestidos estaba lista. Así es, estudios de moda en la ciudad de Osaka, una de las ciudades más peligrosas del país, por qué no vivo directamente en la ciudad, vivo en las afueras, en una casa residencial con mi madre. Si solo con mi madre, mi padre falleció cuando tenía 13 años, es decir hace 5 años. Lo extraño mucho

\- Hola hija, ¿Qué tal amaneciste? - Me dijo con su habitual tierna sonrisa.

\- Bien mamá - conteste de igual manera sonriéndole

\- Kagome, ya es tarde te tienes que ir - me dijo preocupada mirando el reloj.

\- Si tienes razón, ya me voy ¡Adiós! - Me levante de la mesa, y le di un beso de despedida.

\- Cuídate mucho, no llegues tarde.

\- Ok, tú también cuídate - finalmente salí de casa para dirigirme a mi destino

En la residencia había unos autobuses que llevaban al centro de la ciudad. Así no he tenido problemas para llegar. Justo cuando me dirigía al terminal de buses, vi una patrulla de policía, apoyé en la puerta del copiloto, era un joven de cabellos negros y largos reconocidos en una cola de caballos junto con unos lindos ojos azul profundo, era Kouga, un chico de 20 años, mi mejor amigo desde que me mude aquí a los 5 años, amigo de la infancia, casi un hermano para mí.

\- ¡Oye Kagome!

\- ¡Hola Kouga! - dije alegremente mientras me acercaba.

\- Dime ¿Cómo ha estado?

\- Bien ¿Y tú?

\- Un poco cansado pero bien –contesto con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres que te lleve? - Me ofreció mientras se apartaba de la puerta del coche.

\- Ohh ... Gracias. Claro que si ... Qué amable eres.

\- Entonces ven, sube- dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto-

\- Hay ... Es muy cortes de tu parte.

\- Solo quiero ayudar a mi gran amiga de la infancia-

Entre y me senté en el lado del copiloto. Algunas veces me voy con Kouga a la ciudad, porque "los días más difíciles" están en su trabajo, así es ... Kouga es policía en Osaka, sus padres murieron en un viaje de negocios, pero nunca se dio por vencido, siempre fue Independiente, es algo que valoro de él. Estábamos en la mitad del camino para llegar a mi Universidad ...

\- ¿Cómo vas con los preparativos de tu cumpleaños? Sé que tu mamá está organizando una fiesta para tus 18.

\- Voy bien. No puedo creer que cumpla 18 años. Como pasa el tiempo no? –Le dije mientras lo miraba emocionada.

-Tienes razón - me devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Vas a ir verdad? –Lo mire con ojos esperanzados.

\- Claro que voy, Kag. Yo nunca faltaría a eventos importantes de mi mejor amiga. Además me has dicho que soy invitado de honor.

\- ¿Mi madre? ¿Porque? –Dije extrañada, mamá no me había comentado nada

\- ¿Qué quieres que sea tu caballero de compañía para tu fiesta?

-¡Picadillo! ¿Porque todo el mundo cree que somos pareja? –Dije preocupada

Así fue siempre, mi madre siempre me dice que yo y Kouga haríamos una bonita pareja, mis amigas me dicen lo mismo, pero no me importaba. Lo que me importa es que siempre estemos juntos, como hermanos, yo siempre veré a Kouga como un amigo.

 **POV Kouga**

Su sonrisa, su aroma y sus ojos ... Me volví loco. Siempre puse mis ojos en ella cuando la conocí. Y sé que ya era la hora de mostrar mis sentimientos hacia ella. El deseo cada vez más. Kagome ... la noche de tu fiesta será especial. Te lo prometo. Espero que sientas lo mismo por mí.

\- Kouga, en que piensas?

\- ¡Q ... Que! ¡Y ... yo nada! –Está bien me agarro por sorpresa pensando en ella, es que no puedo evitarlo

\- Emm Kouga ya ha llegado! ¡Mira! –Dijo mientras se señala su Universidad del otro lado de la calle.

\- Si claro ...- rápidamente estacione el auto, entonces Kagome se bajó y volteo a verme desde afuera.

\- ¿Me puedes recoger cuando salga? –Me pidió con su dulce sonrisa, me quede viéndola embobado.

\- No lo sé Kag ... –me gustaría darle una respuesta inmediata pero con el trabajo nunca se sabe- ¿Pero te llamo a tu celular para confirmar esta bien?

\- ok, cuídate –me guiño para luego voltearse e irse.

\- Siempre lo que tengo –la observación perderse entre la gente, cuando ya no la pude ver más, puse en marcha de nuevo la patrulla rumbo a la estación.

 **. Kagome**

Bueno llegue justo a tiempo. Entre a mi salón y mis clases empezaron. Este va ser un día largo ...

.

.

.

.

Fue un día normal. Salí del instituto y Kouga aún no llegaba. Seguramente estarás ocupado en tu trabajo. Como dije tiene "días difíciles" en el trabajo. ¡Maldición! Tengo hambre ... como no hay tiendas cerca del instituto. Tendré que ir al centro a comer algo. Camine por las calles. Sé que estoy en una de las ciudades más peligrosas. Cada vez que se graba aquí estoy grabando las palabras de mi madre ... "no te quedes en la ciudad hasta la tarde". Sé que mi madre me ama pero también tiene que entender que algún día tendré que ir a hacer mi vida.

Llegue a una pequeña tienda. Entre, agarre una canasta y metí varias cosas para comer y también comida para la casa. Soy una de esas personas con gran antojo. Fui hacia donde el cajero para pagar la comida. Después de que nos saludamos amablemente, busque mi cartera en mi bolso. Estaba buscando ... buscando ... buscando ... hasta que ... ¡PAW! Patearon la puerta de la tienda. Entrar en dos hombres enmascarados con pistolas. Me asusté mucho, uno de ellos se acercó al cajero, tuve que alejarme lo más rápido posible.

\- ¡Danos el dinero! ¡Rápido! - le grito amenazadoramente mientras apuntaba con el arma, arrojando a la vez una bolsa donde medimos el dinero.

\- ¡No! ¡Nunca! –Trato de resistencia inútilmente el cajero.

Uno de los asaltantes llegó a un mirarme, nuestras miradas chocaron, vi unos preciosos ojos dorados a través de pasamontañas. Él me miro por 2 segundos hasta que el chico que estaba en el cajero le grito "¡Oye !, ¡No te quedes ahí, tiene algo!". Vi como reacciono, después dio unos pasos hacia mí. Esperen ¡NO! ... ¡NO !. _.. Por favor no lo hagas_ \- pensé. Y si lo hiciste, me levanto y me agarro con fuerza. Traté de liberarme pero él puso la pistola en mi cabeza. Luego fue donde el cajero y lo amenazo.

\- ¡Si no nos da el dinero! ¡Mataremos a todos sus clientes! –Amenazo frente al cajero aun sosteniéndome.

\- Bien ... ¡Bien! En la caja registradora y presionando repetidamente un botón.

El ladrón me relacionó. El cajero sacó todo el dinero de la caja pero uno de ellos vio el botón secreto. Es un botón para llamar a la policía. Así que el otro ladrón, el que se distingue entre sus ojos, los ojos azules y la pistola del cajero ... apretó el gatillo ... ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOO! Mucha gente comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. El ambiente era terrorífico. Vi mucha sangre saliendo de la cabeza del cajero. Me asusté mucho. Vi como el chico de los ojos azules fue alimentado por el dinero.

\- ¡Vamos coge el dinero! - Le apremio el que me apuntaba.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo todo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡El maldito llamo a la policía!

\- ¡Mierda!

El chico de los ojos dorados aún me retenía. Me miro a los ojos otra vez. Estaba vez pude ver con más claridad sus ojos. Me hacían tener un deja-vu. Cuando noto que lo miraba aparta su mirada.

\- ¿Qué hago con ella? - Le pregunto mirando a su compañero

\- ¡Nos la llevamos! Tal vez pueda ayudarnos en algo ... Continuamos con una mirada de lujo que puso los pelos de punta.

¿¡Llevarme ?! ¡No! Me agarro más fuerte y corrió lo más rápido hasta un automóvil negro. Trate de liberarme pero no pude. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos entramos al auto. El chico de los ojos dorados sacó una cuerda y eso me llevó a las manos. Estaba en la parte trasera del coche con él, mientras que el otro estaba en el asiento del conductor. La policía llegó cuando el auto comenzó a arreglar. Voltee para que vean y si vi a alguien familiar conduciendo uno de los carros de policía, si ... era Kouga, sé que Kouga vendrá por mi ... Deje de mirar afuera and treat of liberarme. Pero el chico de los ojos dorados me vio y me agarro las manos.

\- ¡Intentas escapar y te mato! - Me dijo con una voz espeluznante, pero no me dejaría intimidar ...

\- ¡No te tengo miedo! –Intente sonar más seguro que pude, aunque por cierto estuviste…

\- Buenas noches, princesa ... - fue lo último que escuché antes de que me golpeara con la palabra de la pistola, inmediatamente todo se volvió negro ...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará ...**


	3. CAPITULO II

**CAPITULO #2**

 **P.O.V Kagome**

Ouch... Ouch... Mi cabeza, me duele... ¡Maldito Ladrón! Esperó que todo haya sido una pesadilla... ¿Dónde estoy? Es un cuarto oscuro que daba escalofríos, solo tenía una cama y un armario viejos. Decidí revisarla un momento, parecía que todo estaba abandonado. Es uno de los cuartos más tristes y escalofriantes que he visto. Escuché la puerta abrirse. Me oculte detrás del armario, seguramente porque una parte de mi todavía piensa que mi secuestro solo fue una pesadilla

\- Hey…. Sé que te estas ocultando. –le escuche decir mientras desde mi escondite observe como traía en sus manos la pistola y apuntaba.

Yo no respondí nada era el mismo ladrón que me capturo. El que tenía los ojos dorados que me hacían sentir un deja-vu aun teniendo el pasamontañas. Caminaba como si fuese parte de las sombras. No era una pesadilla todo esto ocurrió en verdad.

\- Si no sales, te dispararé, te doy 3 segundos… 3...2...

\- ¡No te tengo miedo! –le grite saliendo de mi refugio, tratando de mostrarme segura ante él.

\- Deberías...-me respondió, aunque no se le viera el rostro lo sentí sonreír con burla, eso me enfado más.

No pude más, trate de escaparme pero no pude, él me lo impidió apuntándome con la pistola.

\- ¡Juro que si no me dejas salir, llamare a la policía! –lo rete mirándolo fijamente, el solo soltó una risa picara y a la vez malévola.

\- ¿Estas segura?

Revisé el bolsillo de mi vestido pero no estaba mi celular. Vi alrededor para ver si mi bolso estaba aquí. Maldición no había nada. Me robaron todo ¿Ahora como haré para escapar? Rayos sí que son bien listos…

\- Tus cosas podrán ser útiles para nosotros.

\- ¿¡Qué quieren de mí?! ¿¡Qué mierda quieres de mí?!

\- Yo no quiero nada de ti, princesa. El que quiere algo de ti es mi hermano, él está al mando yo no. –me respondió tranquilamente, bajando un poco el arma. Así que los criminales son hermanos…

\- ¿Quién es tu hermano? Quién rayos eres tú?

\- Todo a su tiempo, princesa….

Demonios... ¿Porque me llama "princesa"? Eso me hace poner más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy. En el tono que lo dice es muy aterrador pero a la vez seductor... tiene un efecto muy familiar... Dios... tengo que dejar de pensar tanto las cosas y salir de aquí. Él hace un gesto que de verdad me intimida mucho y no me gusto para nada.

\- ¡Estoy harta! ¡Déjame salir! –exclame enojada mientras me le acercaba de golpe.

Me lancé hacia él para golpearlo y él intento liberarse de mí pero no pudo. Debido al impacto, nos caímos al suelo, estaba encima de él. No podía moverse... en eso aproveche para quitarle la mascará... cuando estuve punto de ver su rostro, alcanzo la pistola y me dio un golpe en la cabeza, que provoco que me bajara de su regazo. Me levante del piso, esta vez no me desmalle. El criminal ya está de pie, estaba de espaldas. Cuando termine de pararme, él volteo. No lo pude creer...

\- ¿Tú?... Creí que ya to te volvería a ver….

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Mi secuestrador era un chico que conocí hace tiempo llamado Inuyasha. Era un amigo que conocí en la secundaria. Era un chico estudioso y destacado pero no sé qué pasó con él al fin y al cabo... Él comenzó a faltar a clases una semana antes de que acabara el colegio. Según sus vecinos, su familia se mudó. Pero no es así. Esta aquí pero este Inuyasha no es Inuyasha.

\- Si soy yo...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu familia? ¿No se mudaron a otro país?

\- No quiero hablar de eso….-me respondió desviando su mirada de la mía.

\- Solo quiero saber porque estas así….-le insistí, quería saber la razón de porque termino de esta manera.

\- ¡Te dije que no quiero hablar de eso! – exclamo casi gritando ¡Dios! Qué carácter... Ahora, su mirada reflejaba furia. Yo nunca lo había visto así.

\- Por favor...

\- Sabes porque... ¡Porque tú tienes la culpa de todo, maldita! ¡Te odio Kagome Higurashi! ¡Deja de hacer preguntas tan mierdas!

\- Inuyasha... –observe como cerraba los ojos, volteándose dispuesto a salir de la habitación pero antes de que lo hiciera hable- ¿¡Que le paso al Inuyasha que conocí?!

\- ¡Ya no existe! ¿¡Contenta?!...- me dijo volteando de nuevo a verme, iba a decir algo más pero fui interrumpida por una tercera voz…

\- ¡Quieren callarse de una maldita vez!...-lo oí gritar irritado desde afuera de la habitación donde nos encontrábamos.

El otro ladrón entra en la habitación para ver que ocurría. Cuando lo vi, me asusté mucho. Era Bankotsu, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha. En el colegio tenía muy "mala fama" Era muy rebelde, tenía las peores notas pero sobre todo era muy mujeriego. Y digamos que yo casi fui una de sus víctimas. En una fiesta, el intento "tener algo" conmigo pero no lo hizo ya que Inuyasha lo impidió. Ese recuerdo se me vino en la cabeza porque Inuyasha nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la actitud de su hermano y me prometió ese día que me protegería de él… pero ahora todo era al revés.

\- Bebe, te levantaste. –dirigió hacia mí una mirada poco decorosa, de repente sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

\- ¡Suéltame!...-exigí revolviéndome furiosamente en sus brazos, tratando de que me soltara

\- Hay, Bebe... Solo relájate…. Sé que lo deseas…. –sus ojos brillaban con maldad, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío, intentando atrapar mis labios.

\- ¡Déjame ir! –sentía las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, en cuanto más me retorcía más presión ejercía en mi cintura llegando al punto de lastimarme.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! Quería que parase de una vez, de repente oigo la voz de Inuyasha.

\- Bank... ¿No crees que es mejor que primero la obliguemos a hacer unos trabajitos? Así se rendirá y caerá en tus brazos más dócilmente…

\- Si creo que tienes razón…-pareció meditar un momento las palabras de su hermano, hasta que finalmente se decidió y me soltó, sentí un gran alivio y me aleje rápidamente lo más que pude- Es mejor que primero se rinda ante mí y luego será toda mía. Gracias Inuyasha.

\- De nada….-contesto este, observe como Bankotsu se alejó para salir de la habitación sin dejar de observarme con una mirada maliciosa.

\- Hasta mañana, Bebe…-fue lo último que escuche antes de que desapareciera por la puerta, una vez que se fue me voltee para ver a Inuyasha, quien también había salido tras su hermano sin embargo volvió a los pocos segundo trayendo consigo una bolsa.

\- Sé que lo necesitaras…-arrojo la bolsa a mis pies, me arrodille y vi su contenido dándome cuenta que era ropa.

Levante la mirada fijándola en la de Inuyasha y entonces recordé los buenos momentos juntos. Nuestras salidas, trabajos en grupo, fiestas, recreos, bromas y nuestra amistad. Me juro que nuestra amistad seria para siempre pero ahora... ¿Inuyasha en verdad ahora eres así? Un criminal…. ¿Esto es solo una broma? Vi como su mirada se desconectó con la mía y se fue de la habitación.

\- Adiós... Zorra…-eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de salir definitivamente de la habitación, su mirada contenía desprecio y resentimiento hacia mí….

¿"Zorra"? ¿Inuyasha porque me odias? ¿Qué te hice? Me puse a llorar. Me siento sola y pérdida. No tengo a nadie. Mis dos mejores amigos no estaban conmigo. Y menos mi familia. Cada lágrima que salía de mis ojos significaba cuanto apoyo necesitaba. En esos momentos quería desaparecer del mapa y no sufrir más. Pero tengo la esperanza de que alguien vendrá a rescatarme. Se lo agradecería de corazón por librarme de este infierno. Tras mi llanto me quede dormida.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Me desperté... el sol hacia que la habitación tuviera algo de luz. Mis ojos estaban pesados, seguramente por el llanto de ayer. Me paré de la cama, sentí que mis piernas temblaban de miedo. Pero tenía que dejar el temor hacia ellos y ponerme de pie... ser valiente. Tenía que salir de aquí, me dirigí hacia la puerta y la revise, la cual sorprendentemente estaba sin seguro, entonces la abrí. El pasillo estaba desolado, salió de mí un suspiro de alivio, al parecer no solo la habitación era tétrica y oscura, sino toda la casa. Camine hasta lo que parecía la sala y la cocina. La sala nada más tenía un sofá antiguo, una mesa de centro algo polvorienta y una lámpara gigante. Y la cocina tenia de todo, parecía a una de esas cocinas de tipo "bar" Fui recorriendo todo el lugar asegurándome que no hubiera nadie. _"Esta casa da muchos escalofríos"_ pensé. Estaba mirando todo hasta que...

-Mmm... Que curiosa…- oí una voz seductora, que me hizo poner los pelos de punta, toco mi hombro con su mano. Me voltee asustada y lo vi... Bankotsu…

\- Oh... no te pongas nerviosa...Ya estoy aquí... nena –sonrió maquiavélicamente antes de acercarse peligrosamente a mí, intente huir pero fue inútil…

Trate de alejarme pero él vio mi acción y se acercó a mi violentamente, atrapándome contra mi voluntad…. ¡No!… ¡Otra vez no! Trate de liberarme pero no tenía la fuerza.

-¡Ya suéltame! ¡Por favor…! ¡Basta!… ¡Basta!- comencé a gritar desesperada, pues sentía como olisqueaba mi cuello con lujuria y sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, no quiero esto….mis lágrimas volvían a querer salir…

 **P.O.V Inuyasha**

Ayer ha sido un día pesado….Kagome... ¡ARG!... Inuyasha deja de pensar en ella…. _"Se merece todo esto"_ pensé con ira. Terminaba de darme una ducha, mientras me secaba escuche unos gritos.

\- ¡Suéltame! - oí una voz femenina muy conocida para mí.

\- No saldrás de esta... - la otra voz era peligrosamente familiar.

¡Dios! Bankotsu _... "¡No de nuevo!"_ Me dije a mi mismo irritado. Fui corriendo a ver qué pasaba. Y vi a Bankotsu encima de Kagome. Los separé inmediatamente, no fue por Kagome. Solo que mi hermano ya hizo escándalos como este muchas veces y todo el barrio suele venir a ver qué ocurre. Da mucha vergüenza, a veces pienso que soy mayor que mi hermano solo porque soy el más listo de los dos. Bankotsu se acercó a mí con furia.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Que todo el mundo venga para acá?! Recuerda que no debemos llamar la atención. Además llegamos a un acuerdo…-lo último lo dije echando una mirada hacia donde estaba Kagome.

\- Lo sé... es solo que... tú sabes... su cuerpo tienta. – lo dijo en un gruñido mirándola, ella le devolvió la mirada asqueada.

 **P.O.V Kagome**

¡Maldito! Podía haber terminado mal si no fuera por Inuyasha. A pesar del gran cambio de Inuyasha, los dos seguían teniendo sus diferencias, uno más impulsivo y el otro más listo. Ambos discutían, en eso me fije en que Inuyasha solo traía puesto una toalla alrededor de la cintura, _"Tiene un cuerpo increíble"_ pensé, me sonroje un poco por el pensamiento. Termino su discusión, Inuyasha me miraba, pero desvié mi mirada.

-En fin, te la encargo. Voy a ver unas "cosas" ya que aquí no puedo divertirme- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la casa.

-Trata de no llamar la atención... – le recomendó y Bankotsu solo hizo una seña con la mano y salió de la casa, Inuyasha suspiro- Bueno… ¿Estas lista? –me dirigió a mí la palabra con frialdad, lo mire curiosa.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¡Para los trabajos! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Apresúrate! –me dijo impaciente instándome a moverme.

En ese momento se me ocurrió un plan: ganarme su confianza y cuando llegue el momento escapare de ellos y los denunciare a la policía. Inuyasha pudo ser mi mejor amigo en la secundaria pero lo que está haciendo ahora está mal. Y todo tiene un precio. Entonces respondí...

\- Si...

\- Entonces cámbiate, te espero, tenemos que salir…

..

..

..

..

 **Continuara…**


	4. CAPITULO III

**DISCLAIMER:** **AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Anuncio que tanto los personajes como la historia NO SON MIOS.

-Inuyasha y compañia son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi

-La historia Original pertenece a Catnix (escritora de wattpad), yo solo he tomado su historia con su PREVIA AUTORIZACIÓN y la he adaptado y corregido al fandom de Inuyasha, ya que es uno de las historias más hermosas que he leído.

* * *

 **CAPITULO # 3**

 **POV Inuyasha**

Me había dicho una canción que me gustara y que me ayudara. "¿Que le paso al inuyasha que conocí?" sus palabras resoplaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Pues si tengo que responder a su pregunta ... Cambiar por su maldita culpa ... Inuyasha que conoció y no existe, El nuevo Inuyasha siente odio e ira al verla. Lo que me hizo hace 2 años no tiene perdón…. Mí pasado volvió irremediablemente ...

En el medio de mis pensamientos fue que me di cuenta de algo…. Estaba en toalla…. ¡Oh, Kami! ... ahora entiendo porque se sonrojo, de nuevo mis mejillas también se tornaron carmesí…. Un poco molesto e incómodo, entre a mi cuarto y me puse la ropa rápidamente. Salí de mi habitación y ella estaba afuera, esperándome, sentada en el sofá viendo fotos ... ¡¿Mis fotos ?! ¡¿Cómo diablos tiene mis fotos ?! Eran fotos personales: con mi familia, de niño, de mi etapa escolar ... y también eran esas fotos, las preguntas que deben tomarse a la basura desde un principio, que un día para mí. conservo algunos pedazos ... las fotos de ella junto a mí.

\- Estas son ... –dijo ella en un suave susurro, mirándome nostálgicamente

-... De nosotros ...- le respondí a su pregunta no formulada, enviemos a su lado y observamos su perfil, sigue siendo tan bonita ...

\- ¿Qué nos ha ocurrido? ...- han cambiado con las fotografías, mientras que suspiraba tristemente

¿Qué diablos? ¿Solo han pasado dos estúpidos años y ya no recuerda nada? ¿Tan poco importante fui en su vida? ... Pero una pequeña parte de mi querer creer que enserio ella era inocente, que todo fue solo una broma ... creer en su mirada ... una mirada dulce e inocente ... ¡Diablos Inuyasha! ... No puedes creer nada de lo que ha dicho, las pruebas son irrefutables. Recuerda que ha sido una mentirosa. Una maldita zorra.

\- Eso es deberías saberlo ... ¿Es que acaso lo olvidaste? - La contesta de manera brusca, mientras que me cruzaba de brazos y la miraba fijamente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Otra vez se ha confundido, es el colmo de descarada ...

\- Así es que tienes una memoria ¿No Higurashi? ... –me dije mordazmente mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a tu rostro, observa tu voz, su voz, la cercanía, entonces, yo, aleje -Tenemos que irnos… -finalice levantándome y haciendo alarde de la puerta con la puerta cabeza

\- ¿A donde?

\- A recolectar agua, ya casi no hay ... - le abrí la puerta y la inste a salir.

 **POV Kagome**

No entiendo, estoy confundida ... ¿Qué le habré hecho? Me acuerdo muy bien de la secundaria, no le he hecho nada, me ha conocido muy bien, aunque nuestra amistad solo duro 5 años, ha sabido que nunca ha sido un daño para mis amigos, es una lástima que ahora me mire de esa manera, Yo lo apreciaba mucho. Volver a mirar a los ojos, pero su mirada era la misma que tenía desde que me levante en esta casa, odio. Tendrás que enfrentarte a la idea de que Inuyasha ya no es Inuyasha. Abrió la puerta, por fin veo la luz y un pequeño barrio, sin pistas ni veredas; pocos autos; y casas con pinturas viejas. ¡Era un barrio en el medio de la nada! Vi mucha gente que vista parecían humildes y otras personas que parecían peligrosas. Tenía mucho sol, mire a las personas humildes, me dan pena.

¿Cómo soportan ellos vivir en el medio de la nada? Mi vida siempre estuvo llena de ... no de riquezas, pero si llena de perfección. Yo he considerado mi vida perfecta ... ha obtenido buenos logros y las personas que me quieren junto a mí siempre. Pero ahora ... Estoy aquí secuestrada y sintiendo una pequeña herida en mi corazón por las personas que veo. Sabia de la pobreza por el colegio, pero nunca me explicaron cómo era vivir la vida. Y de verdad ... es algo que no le deseo a nadie.

\- Higurashi, despierta ...

La voz de Inuyasha hizo que volviéramos a la realidad. Mire fijamente sus ojos dorados, en ese disco el robo a la tienda y el dinero que tomaron en esas bolsas ¿Qué hará con él? " _Se lo gastara en sus_ lujos" pensé. Pero ... ¿Es que acaso no piensa en los demás? ¿Por qué no le da algo de dinero a los demás? Como Robín Hood que robaba pero al menos él tenía todo lo que robar a los pobres. Inuyasha no es Inuyasha. Me miraba con desesperación, sé que quería una respuesta.

\- Ok, ya vamos, gruñón ...

Caminamos casi todo el barrio, hasta llegar a una casa de color marrón. Inuyasha y yo nos paramos en frente de la puerta y el dio unos golpes a la puerta.

\- No hagas nada estúpido….-Me advirtió mirándome fríamente ¿Enserio? No voy a entrar gritando por ayuda…. A menos que vea a un policía….

\- ¿Qué crees capaz? - No contesto y se dedicó a ignorarme, mientras que en la puerta que Inuyasha golpeo se escuchó otra voz masculina preguntando que era era.

\- IT's Me….

En el otro lado de la puerta se escucharon los pasos de acercamiento y seguidamente la puerta se abrió, se mostró un hombre de ojos azul nocturno, de cabello café oscuro y poco largo agarrado en mini coleta contra su nuca.

\- ¡Inuyasha! Viejo, cuanto tiempo sin verte….

\- Hola Miroku ... -respondió sin muchos ánimos, al mismo tiempo que entraba en la casa y me dirijo una vez con la cabeza para que le sigiera.

\- Yasha ¿Quién es ella? ...- pregunto curioso el tal Miroku viéndome de arriba abajo y finalmente soltando una sonrisa picaresca - No me digas… ¿Otra conquista?

\- ¡No digas estupideces! –Aclaro rápidamente Inuyasha ¿sonrojado? - Nos encontramos en mi hermano y yo mientras nosotros estábamos… trabajando… .- esa es la última palabra.

\- Bueno da igual - se encogió de hombros - Me presento bella dama, mi nombre es Miroku Ishida –dijo en el tiempo que tomaba mi mano y la besaba, no sé si se sentó en la noche de la noche, no quiero que este tipo resulte tener las mismas intenciones Que Bankotsu, no quise comprobarlo así que bastante rápidamente mi mano de la suya.

–.Yo me llamo Kagome…

–.Un bello nombre, para una bella madre… - no pudo terminar ya que Inuyasha tiro bruscamente de su brazo, alejándolo de mí.

–.¡Miroku, necesito hablar contigo! –Me miro de reojo- en privado… en el segundo piso de la casa, dejándome sola en el pasillo.

Luego de unos minutos me siento un poco incómodo, así como comencé un paseo, un poco de tiempo, un poco de tiempo, un lugar donde se puede encontrar, un lugar donde se encuentra, una casa, una casa limpia y un alojamiento, muy diferente a la casa donde vive Inuyasha, Esta casa tiene un toque casi ... familiar. De repente me fije en que habían algunos osos y muñecas tirados en el suelo, juguetes de niña ¿Vivirá alguna aquí?

–¿Quién eres tú? –Mi pregunta se respondió, a mi vista, a mí, a mí, a mí, a mí, a mí, a una pequeña, a más de 6 años, muy a mí, a decir verdad, a mí, a mis ojos, a mis ojos, a mis ojos, a mis ojos, a mis ojos, a ustedes, a ustedes mismos, a sus ojos. Tras uno de los sofás.

–Hola pequeña, me llamo Kagome ¿Y tú? - Le dije dulcemente arrodillándome frente a ella. Ante esto ella retrocedió cohibida.

–Soy… Kira… -respondió en voz baja- No eres uno de ellos ¿Verdad? –Pregunto un poco más confiada.

–¿Ellos? ... - dije extrañada.

–Eres amiga de papa entonces… –una vez que salí completamente de su escondite y yo brindo a tierna smile, iba a responderle sin embargo un grito furioso me interrumpió.

–¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está? ¡Yo la deje aquí! - Inuyasha…. Un escalofrío me recorrió, se enfadó.

–¡Tranquilízate hombre! ¡Está en la sala con Kira! - exclame el hombre de coleta, el tiempo que aparecía en la sala y tomaba entre los brazos de la pequeña y le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras que ella reía contenta.

–¡Papi! ¿Por qué grita el tío Inu?

–Ya sabes how is… -le respondió riendo ligeramente. Vaya ¿Esta niña lo considera bien? Entonces el hombre volvió a fijarse en mi– Entonces ya se conocieron…

\- ¡Si! Pensé que era uno de los malos ...

\- No cariño, ella vino con tu tío Inu… - Cóno si lo invocó, el susodicho apareció en la sala echo una fiera.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Creí que te escape! –Volvió a gritarme, mirándome furioso.

\- ¡Deja de gritarme! ¡No ha ido a ningún lado!

\- ¡Maldito sea el momento en que Bankotsu decidió traerte! ¡Solo sabes dar lata! ¡No soy tu niñera! ¡¿Sabes ?! ¡Si te dejo en un sitio, ahí te quedas! ¡Pero claro eres demasiado estúpida, como para inferir eso, ¿no ?! –Cada palabra que soltaba, era como veneno para mí, mis ojos comenzaban a picar, nunca en mi vida me había hablado tan feo, ni siquiera mis padres, él no tiene ningún derecho. Al ver que no respondía, volvió a abrir la boca dispuesta a seguir, sin embargo, interrumpiendo el tiempo.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a gritarme así! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio! –Le grite de igual manera enrabiada.

\- ¡Incluso eso es tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa estoy lleno de odio! –Sus ojos parecieron desprenderse fuego, odio puro mezclado con dolor.

\- ¡No tengo idea de que hablas! Quizás si me explicaras… ¡Aunque no tiene caso! ¡Lo que sea que haya pasado, no tiene el derecho de venir a mi vida y estropearla!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Vete a la mierda!

Eso es lo último en ciencia, en la calle de una bofetada, en el papel de mi amigo y la niña, quienes fueron espectadores de la discusión. No soporte más… Salir corriendo de la casa, ya no quiero estar en ese infierno, quiero irme de aquí. No me di cuenta en que momento fue pero de repente estaba en el medio de lo que había sido la carretera. Vi a un automóvil venir hacia mí a toda velocidad, quedé paralizada.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Alguien me empujo lejos de ahí, evitando ser atropellada. No pude ver bien su rostro, solo logre distinguir un singular cabello plateado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

 **Espero les haya gustado, un poco de drama e intriga al final. Déjenme decirles que (Ya saben esto es una adaptacion) yo ya leí la historia completa (esta es una saga de 4 libros) y es una historia que cada vez se pone más buena, no es fácil hacer una adaptación, estoy cambiando y corrigiendo completamente la narración y ortografía, con el único fin de que la historia se adapte bien al fandom de Inuyasha y para que se entienda mucho mejor.**

 **En fin, no olviden DEJAR UN REVIEW estos me animarian a seguir adaptando mas de la historia.**


	5. CAPITULO IV

**DISCLAIMER: AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Anuncio que tanto los personajes como la historia NO SON MIOS.

*Inuyasha y compañia son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi

*La historia original pertenece a Catnix (escritora de wattpad), yo solo he tomado su historia con su PREVIA AUTORIZACIÓN y el ajuste y corrección al fandom de Inuyasha, y usted es uno de las historias más hermosas que ha leído.

*Historia adaptada sin fines de Lucro

* * *

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la biblioteca prohibida"

 **CAPITULO #4**

.

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK –HACE 2 AÑOS–**_

 **P.O.V INUYASHA**

– _No te creo… ella jamás me haría algo así…–dijo escéptico un joven de ojos dorados._

– _Pues créelo, ella ya sabe desde hace algún tiempo lo que tú sientes, así que usara eso a su favor para conquistar al chico nuevo. Va a utilizarte para darle celos…–hablo su acompañante mirándolo seriamente._

– _Ella no sería capaz… ¡Solo dices puras tonterías! –esta vez el albino, ya no quiso seguir escuchando, así que mejor se alejó del sitio donde estaban hablando._

– _Muy pronto te darás cuenta de cómo es realmente…entonces caerás de cara de tu nube de felicidad…–le dijo por ultimo soltando una sonrisa un tanto macabra._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **PRESENTE, MOMENTOS ANTES DEL ATROPELLO.**_

– No debiste hablarle así Inuyasha, no es de caballeros –dijo Miroku mientras bajaba a su hija de sus brazos y me miraba seriamente.

– ¡Es que se lo merecía! ¡No es más que una estúpida y una zo…!–calle al ver dura mirada de mi amigo.

– ¡Olvida por un momento todo lo que paso! Trata de hablar con ella, ahora que la tienes cerca, puedes llegar a aclarar muchas cosas, ¡Ve a buscarla!…

Dentro de mí estaba teniendo una guerra conmigo mismo, una parte de mi decía que no la escuche y la otra que sí. Era la típica guerra el yo bueno y el yo malo que existen dentro de mí. Tal vez Miroku tenía razón, tenía que hablar con ella. Nunca escuche su versión de los hechos.

Me toque el rostro que aún estaba rojo por la cachetada... Maldición, soy un idiota. _Y si... ¿De verdad ella no sabe nada?_ \- pensó el chico bueno que hay dentro de mí. Cuando la vi correr lejos... Me recordó cuando la protegí de Bankotsu durante una fiesta de la secundaria.

Me deje llevar por la ira y el enojo que sentí respecto a lo que paso hace 2 años con ella... pero si quizás... ¡A la mierda ese recuerdo! Sacudí mi cabeza y no perdí más tiempo y fui a por ella. Salí corriendo de la casa y rápidamente la busque con la mirada, hasta que la vi a punto de cruzar la carretera sin fijarse _¡Idiota!_ Grito mi subconsciente. Entonces observe el vehículo que viajaba a toda velocidad directo hacia ella, no lo pensé más y corrí hasta donde estaba Kagome, rápidamente la aleje del peligro, evitando que fuera arrollada. Termine encima de ella, la salve...aunque no logre evitar que se golpeara un poco la cabeza en la acera.

– Kagome… despierta–le dije mientras la sacudía un poco– ¡Kagome! –comencé a desesperarme, todo es mi culpa. Lo siento Kagome, lo siento tanto. Y en un acto impulsivo la abrace contra mi pecho.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK –HACE 2 AÑOS–**_

 **P.O.V KAGOME**

 _Era la noche del baile de bienvenida de la escuela, todos los estudiantes se encontraban reunidos en el enorme local que normalmente es la cancha de basquetbol pero por hoy hacia de sede de fiesta, me encontraba sentada cerca de la barra de comidas, estaba un poco aburrida ya que hace un momento mi acompañante me había dejado ya que tenía que atender una llamada…. Agobiada por la música estridente decidí salir fuera un momento a tomar aire fresco y a observar la luna, ese pequeño momento de paz no me duro nada ya que sentí que alguien me había seguido…_

 _Hola Hermosa ¿Por qué tan solita? –me dijo una voz conocida pero no era de mi agrado._

 _Solo salí a tomar algo de aire fresco, pero creo que ya voy a entrar… -dije nerviosa y apurada tratando de irme- Nos vemos Bankotsu…_

 _¿Por qué la prisa? Sabes aquí afuera podemos pasarla mejor que adentro…-dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y me miraba con lascivia._

 _N-No lo creo…- trate de zafarme y escaparme sin embargo el apretó su agarre._

 _Kag… Tu sabes lo que ambos queremos ¿Por qué no aprovechamos la oportunidad?- comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mi rostro, sentía su aliento sobre mis labios._

 _N-No… Basta… ¡Suéltame!-forcejee más pero solo conseguía que su agarre me lastimara más… si esto seguía así mi primer beso se lo llevaría este idiota._

 _¡Suéltala, Bankotsu! –esa voz…Inuyasha…_

 _El rápidamente hizo que su hermano me soltara y yo me aparte rápidamente, me sentía totalmente aliviada de que estuviera aquí, llego justo a tiempo, su porte y apariencia parecían las de un príncipe y es que con su traje de gala si lo parecía…_

 _¡Sí que eres inoportuno, hermanito! –le dijo Bankotsu entre dientes._

 _Te he dicho miles de veces que a las mujeres no se les trata así y menos si se trata de Kagome…_

 _Lo sé pero…. ¡Mírala! ¿No te tienta solo verla con ese vestido?- volvió sondearme otra vez con su azulada mirada y yo solo trate de ocultarme más si era posible._

 _Deja de decir tonterías… -dijo Inuyasha algo…. ¿Sonrojado?_

 _Pero…._

 _¡Basta! ¡No la vuelvas a tratar así o si no, te las veras conmigo! –finalmente Bankotsu se rindió y se fue no sin antes echar una amenaza._

 _Esto no se quedara así hermano… No siempre podrás estar con ella para defenderla._

 _Ya lo veremos…-le contesto mirándolo con rencor, luego se volvió a mirarme- ¿Estas bien?_

 _Si, gracias, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no llegabas…-inconscientemente me acerque a él a abrazarlo, inmediatamente me correspondió._

 _Kagome, no olvides que siempre estaré ahí para protegerte… Siempre…_

 _Siempre… Siempre… Siempre…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRESENTE**

Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos, mirando fijamente el techo que se encontraba sobre mi ¿Por qué de repente me llego aquel recuerdo? Hace mucho que no revivían los viejos recuerdos vividos con Inuyasha, no desde que desapareció de mi vida, pensaba en eso hasta que sentí a alguien gritar.

¡Papá, Tío Inu! ¡Ya despertó!-Era Kira, al parecer todo este tiempo estuvo a mi lado esperando mi despertar.

Qué bueno que ya estés bien Kag…-me dijo sonriente la pequeña.

Ki…ra… -dije un poco débil.

En eso entro Inuyasha al cuarto, desesperado. También se sentó, al lado de la cama.

Tonta, esta vez sí que hiciste algo estúpido…-me dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa.

¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunte confusa, no recordaba nada de lo que paso, lo único que recuerdo fue mi discusión con Inuyasha. Entonces Miroku apareció también en la puerta y hablo.

Casi te atropella un auto pero si no hubiera sido por Inuyasha, ya estarías en la morgue. Te salvo y te trajo aquí en sus brazos. –dijo sonriendo ladeadamente, mientras yo sentía que mi cara comenzaba a arder.

¿De verdad?- entonces recordé todo.

Ahora si recordaba el accidente. Todo era verdad, Inuyasha me salvo. Lo mire a los ojos y el miro los míos pero en vez de rechazar mi mirada, me sonrió. ¿Porque eres así Inuyasha? Primero dices que me odias pero ahora me dedicas una sonrisa, no te entiendo.

Creo que es hora de irnos…-dijo desviando su mirada de la mía mientras se levantaba.-Kagome ¿Crees poder caminar?

Eso creo…- intente levantarme y tratar de mantener el equilibrio pero me sentí mareada. Estaba por caer al suelo pero Inuyasha me tomo en sus brazos. Se me erizo la piel al sentirlos...

Creo que tendré que cargarte Kagome…

Así lo hizo, me levanto en volandas contra su pecho y yo le pase un brazo alrededor del cuello. Desvié rápidamente mi mirada para que no viera mi rostro escarlata.

Por cierto Inuyasha ¿No vas a llevar el agua que viniste a pedir en un principio?

Si no te diste cuenta, ya la había llevado hace un rato mientras Kagome estaba inconsciente.

Si es así entonces, fue un gusto señorita, espero verla pronto otra vez. Hasta Luego…-Dijo mientras me hacía un gesto con la mano.

Nos vemos Miroku, Kira –Dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

¡Adiós Tío Inu, adiós Kagome vuelvan pronto a visitarnos!...-escuche por ultimo gritar a la pequeña Kira.

Finalmente salimos de la casa y emprendimos camino hacia la otra. Durante el camino, no hablábamos nada. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, recordando la sonrisa de Inuyasha, me estremecí de solo recordarla, estoy confundida… ¿Porque me la dedico si me odia? Llegamos a la casa. El abrió la puerta e inmediatamente me acomodo en el sofá de la sala, luego me miro por un momento y se arrodillo frente a mí para hablarme.

¿Qué sucede? Estas muy callada…

¿Qué te sucede a ti Inuyasha? Primero me tratas como si fuera el ser más despreciable del mundo y luego… Me dedicas una sonrisa y hasta eres amable, como si nada hubiera pasado… Dime ¿Qué pasa? –le cuestione con seguridad y mirándolo fijamente, el no desvió la mirada por suerte pero si note como tragaba saliva nerviosamente.

 **P.O.V Inuyasha**

¿Qué me sucedía? Ni yo mismo lo sabía. Ciertamente parece totalmente inconsciente de lo que paso hace 2 años, sin embargo los malos recuerdos persisten en mí y eso me confunde y me hacen desconfiar. En ese momento recordé la plática que tuve con Miroku...

 _Después de lo que paso ¿No volvieron a hablar?_

 _No, no quería saber nada de ella…_

 _¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que te contaron sobre ella fuera mentira? La verdad es que yo no me creo que ella sea todo lo que tú me contaste, su mirada refleja bondad y sinceridad._

 _¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?_

 _Por su forma de actuar y hablar. Deberías hablar con ella de esto… Tal vez encuentres una verdad oculta…_

Muy en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, debía discutir esto con ella, sin embargo en mi interior seguía indeciso, tenía miedo de que sea lo que sea que fuera a decirme provocara que la herida volviera a abrirse, con lo que costo cerrarla. Sentía ganas de decirle "Lo siento" o "Tengo razones para odiarte, porque me utilizaste" al final me calle todas esas respuestas.

No me pasa nada…-dije finalmente poniéndome de pie y alejándome ligeramente, pude fijarme en que ella me miraba enojada e inconforme por mi respuesta.

Veo que es inútil tratar de hablar contigo…-la vi ponerse de pie- Sera mejor que vaya a descansar…-dijo para luego dar media vuelta, un impulso me obligo a detenerla sosteniendo su brazo.

Espera, no te vayas…-jale de su brazo acercándola a mí, logre tenerla tan cerca de mi pecho que hasta podía jurar que a esta distancia ella podría oír los latidos de mi corazón. – Solo quiero…. Creer que no eres nada de lo que me han dicho…No quiero seguir odiándote…

Y… ¿Qué es lo que te han dicho…?-me contesto con un tono melancólico.

Estuve a punto de contestarle, tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua pero al final…Nada.

Lo sabrás a su tiempo….-conteste finalmente

Estaba nervioso pero de verdad me di cuenta que era lo mejor, era muy pronto. Quería que lo descubriera poco a poco. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y termino recostando su rostro en mi pecho. ¡Mierda! Espero que no escuche mis latidos acelerados. ¡Espera! ¿Latidos acelerados…?

Kag, perdóname. De verdad no se ya que pensar…

Te perdono por esta vez, pero debemos discutirlo más tarde…

Nos miramos a los ojos, su mirada profunda, de niña tierna... ¡Dios! Mi mirada fue bajando hacia sus labios. ¡Espera! ¿La quería besar? ¿Ahora? No sé por qué me acerco poco a poco a sus labios. Ella esta sonrojada, mientras yo tenía los ojos semi abiertos, acercándome a sus labios.

Kagome… princesa… yo… -dije en un susurro casi chocando con su boca. Espera... ¿La llame princesa? Bueno ya lo había hecho pero esta vez sonó algo diferente...

¿Inuyasha aun estás enamorado de ella? Puedo decir que cuando éramos amigos, antes del "problema", si lo estaba, estaba loco por ella, la quería más que una amiga. Incluso, después del "problema", estaba sufriendo por ella. Decidí olvidarla por completo. Pero ahora no lo sé, todo paso tan rápido. Admito que estuve acompañados de bastantes chicas pero no como Kagome. Nadie se compara como ella, es única. La vi cerrar sus ojos, mis labios estaban a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Dios... sus labios, son increíblemente rosados y carnosos. Completamente deseables. Como dijo Bankotsu miles de veces, Kagome me tienta. Y ahora, me está tentando…

En eso escuche el sonido de la puerta al abrirse ¡Mierda! ¡Es Bankotsu! Me separe de Kagome lo más rápido posible. Si Bankotsu se entera de esto. ¡Dios! No quiero imaginarme de lo que puede ser capaz mi hermano. Después de que le prohibí acercarse a ella a tocarla y ahora yo…

Ya llegue…

.

.

.

.

 **P.O.V Kagome**

Bueno en fin, Kagome necesito que me ayudes en algo.-luego de mirarnos por un momento inquisitivamente. Bankotsu se dirigió a mí.

Yo…-me quede callada un segundo y voltee a ver a Inuyasha, este solo bajo la mirada y me susurro "Mejor hazle caso…" trague un poco y me volví a mirar a Bank, no tenía opción _–_ Esta bien…

Perfecto, buena chica… _–_ Dijo formando una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, luego miro a su hermano _–_ ¿Sabes hermano? Pareces cansado y estresado ¿Por qué no sales hoy a divertirte un rato? _–_ Inuyasha se tomó su tiempo para meditarlo, yo le miraba con suplica para que no me dejara a solas con él, sin embargo Bankotsu también le miraba con insistencia al final parece que Inu no consiguió inventarse un excusa para quedarse.

Solo… No hagas escándalos ¿Quieres?-Dijo al final rendido, mientras se dirigía rumbo a la puerta.

Si si claro, lo que tú digas hermanito… _–_ Bankotsu se apresuró a despedirlo, Inuyasha me miro antes de salir, podía leer que su mirada decía _"Volveré pronto"._

Bien al fin solos… _–_ susurro _–_ Ahora sígueme.

¿A dónde vamos? _–_ pregunte nerviosa-

Solo sígueme linda. _–_ Le obedecí y el me guio hasta que llegamos a una habitación, esto no me esta gustando. _–_ Damas primero… _–_ A paso lento entre, poco después escuche como cerraba la puerta y ponía seguro. _–_ Sin más interrupciones, ahora si serás mía…

Observe como se acercaba rápida y peligrosamente a mí, mientras yo me quede paralizada del miedo. Me agarro y me pego fuertemente a su pecho mientras sentía como tocaba mi cuello con su boca.

¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero! ¡Maldito…! _–_ Grite desperrada moviéndome salvajemente tratando de liberarme, pero era inútil.

Me empujó hacia la cama. Se quitó el polo que tenía y saco una cuchilla de su pantalón. Con eso, rompió mi blusa en dos incluyendo mi sujetador. No... No... No quiero esto.

Déjame ir... _–_ Le suplique ahogada en lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Hola! Lamento la ausencia, no tengo más escusa que decir que la escuela absorbe y que la flojera me gana n.n. Bueno solo puedo decir que este capítulo es largo así que ¡Espero disfruten! Me gusta dejar las cosas en momentos tensos jeje.**

 **Espero que dejen sus comentarios y estrellitas (Esa es mi recompensa)**

 **Hasta Pronto!**


	6. CAPITULO V

**DISCLAIMER: AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Anuncio que tanto los personajes como la historia NO SON MIOS.

*Inuyasha y compañía son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi

*La historia original pertenece a Catnix (escritora de wattpad), yo solo he tomado su historia con su PREVIA AUTORIZACIÓN y el ajuste y corrección al fandom de Inuyasha, y usted es uno de las historias más hermosas que ha leído.

*Historia adaptada sin fines de Lucro

* * *

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la biblioteca prohibida"

 **CAPITULO # 5**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kagome P.O.V**

– Eres muy tentadora ¿Lo sabias?-decía mientras estrujaba uno de mis pechos con brusquedad, mientras yo solo sentía que me ahogaba en mis lágrimas.

– ¡YA DÉJAME! –grite fuertemente, moviendo desesperada mis piernas, intentando liberarme.

– ¡CÁLLATE MALTIDA PERRA! –exclamó enfadado mientras levantaba una de sus manos y la estrellaba en mi rostro.

Grite mi rostro ardía como el infierno, no puedo creer que este animal este apunto de lograr abusar de mi…

– ¿Te gusta que sea rudo eh? –me dio una sonrisa malvada a la vez que volvía a darme otra cachetada, mientras sus piernas trataban de abrir las mías, yo solo soltaba sollozos altos, ya me estaba cansando de forcejear.

– Por favor…-murmure bajito, rogando al cielo que alguien llegara a salvarme.

Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado mis plegarias, un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta.

– ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA AHORA MISMO! –era Inuyasha, estaba salvada, volvió por mi…

 **Inuyasha P.O.V**

Ni siquiera había llegado a la esquina de la casa, cuando me arrepentí de haber salido, tenía un mal presentimiento. Voltee mi mirada hacia la casa y por un instante por mi mente paso la imagen de Kagome, gritando y llorando indefensa, esa especie de visión fue suficiente como para que mis piernas se pusieran a funcionar y corrieran de nuevo de regreso. Apenas termine de abrir la puerta de entrada cuando escuche el sonido de un golpe seco seguido del sollozo de… Kagome…

– Maldición…- musite lleno de ira, rápidamente me dirigí rumbo al cuarto de mi hermano, una vez ahí azote, literalmente, la puerta exigiendo que abriera - ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!

– ¡Lárgate, estamos ocupados! ¡No interfieras! –grito Bankotsu del otro lado ¿Enserio cree que me iría así de fácil? Que imbécil.

– Tú lo pediste…-sin más me separe de la puerta y la abrí con una fuerte patada, lo que vi me dejo completamente helado…era Kagome quien estaba tumbada en la cama, desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, mientras que mi hermano me miraba con rabia, igualmente semi-desnudo.

– ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-el enojo se apodero de mí, rápidamente los separe tirando a Bankotsu al suelo, mientras Kagome rápidamente se tapaba con lo primero que tuviera a mano.

– ¡¿Por qué te entrometes?! ¡Esto no es problema tuyo!

– ¡Te dije claramente que no quería líos! ¡Sus gritos se oyen hasta el otro lado de la calle! Además creí que tú y yo teníamos un tra…

– ¡Me vale una mierda tu trato! ¡La quiero hacer mía ahora mismo! ¡¿Para eso la secuestramos, no?!- me miro con más enojo.

– De verdad que eres un… ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que este teatro puede provocar?! ¡Llamaran a la policía y nos arrestaran!

– ¿Esos son tus verdaderos motivos? O ¿Hay más?- su mirada inquisidora se clavó en mí, estudiándome.

– No seas idiota… ¿Qué otros motivos pueden haber?- trate de mantenerme impasible. Bankotsu me miro unos segundos más antes de gruñir y agacharse a recoger su ropa.

– ¡Está bien, maldición! Por ahora se salva la pequeña perra, pero tarde o temprano no estarás cerca para cubrirla Inuyasha- luego de dejar esa pequeña amenaza se marchó de la habitación.

Luego de asegurarme de que se haya ido definitivamente, me volví a ver a Kagome. Dios se veía mal. Se tapaba precariamente con la almohada de la cama pero aun así podía ver partes de su desnudez, trague duro y me acerque lentamente, estaba despeinada y aun temblaba.

– Hey… tranquila, ya se fue…-trate de tranquilizarla mientras buscaba algo con que cubrirla, afortunadamente encontré una sábana en el suelo, la tome y se la extendí.

– Gracias…-susurro apenas.

– Ven, te llevare a tu habitación –le extendí mi mano, ella intento pararse sin embargo se tambaleo, por lo que decidí cargarla en brazos, su cuerpo era frágil y ligero, la sentí relajarse en mis brazos.

Joder, tiene la cara completamente marcada, sus mejillas comienzan a tomar un color oscuro… ¡Maldito Bankotsu! Jamás debí haberme ido, al menos logre regresar a tiempo, antes de que pasara algo peor… Una vez llegue a la habitación, la metí en la cama y luego fui en busca de paños fríos y crema des inflamatoria. Luego regrese con ella y dispuse a curarla.

– ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto ella.

– Curarte…– le respondí lo más obvio.

– No es necesario… Puedo hacerlo sola…

– Pero quiero hacer…. –no entendía porque me rechazaba– Además es mi culpa por haberme ido…

– N-No es tu responsabilidad estar conmigo siempre…. –dijo bajando la mirada.

– No seas tonta….

Después de eso me dedique solo a curar sus heridas, primero desinflame con el agua fría y después aplique la crema, me tome mi tiempo acariciando sus facciones, es tan hermosa…

– Lo siento, por todo…

– ¿Por qué?

– Por dejarte sola con él, por el secuestro, por todo –baje la mirada apenado– No mereces estar aquí… Si pudiera te regresaría a tu casa pero Bankotsu me mataría si lo hiciera y probablemente… me denunciarías…

– No lo haría…–me miro suplicante.

– Tal vez tu no… pero tu familia…

– Jamás dejaría que te hagan daño –comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mí – Si regresar a casa implica que tu vayas a la cárcel, entonces me quedare aquí –su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.

– Kagome…

.

.

.

.

 **Kagome P.O.V**

No estaba muy segura de cómo había llegado a esto, solo sé que estaba a punto de besarlo, hace un rato había quedado frustrada porque nos interrumpieron. No sé en qué momento empecé a sentir tanta atracción hacia él, desde hace 2 años que no lo veía y no era tan intenso como ahora, tengo una necesidad tan dolorosa de calmar sus tristezas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto con sus labios sentí sus manos en mis hombros alejándome.

– Kagome… Esto no está bien… No soy para ti –me dijo melancólico– Es mejor que descanses…

Luego de eso, simplemente recogió el bote de crema, los paños fríos y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

– Nos vemos mañana…. –sin mirarme cerró la puerta y se fue, yo me quede ahí simplemente mirando la puerta cerrada. Me sentía tonta… y confundida.

Me recosté y cubrí mi cuerpo con la sabana, no quería recordar la forma en la que me rechazo, solo provocaba un nudo en mi garganta.

.

.

.

.

 **Inuyasha P.O.V**

Llegue a mi habitación y simplemente me tire a mi cama en medio de la oscuridad. Aun no podía creer lo acababa de pasar. Ella había intentado besarme… No puedo creerlo, si esto hubiera pasado hac años, ahora mismo estaría saltando de felicidad, pero ahora todo es diferente… Ya no soy el mismo, respecto a lo que paso hace 2 años está empezando a darme igual, quizás Miroku tenía razón y todo fue una trampa… Debo dejar ir el pasado, eso está claro, pero aun así ya no puedo estar con ella por el simple hecho de que ahora soy peligroso, un criminal buscado, que ha robado y hecho sufrir a inocentes. No la merezco y lo mejor es poner distancias desde ahora, sino luego va a ser peor. Esto va a ser difícil ya que no puedo sacarla de mi mente, su cuerpo, su cabello, su rostro, sus labios. Toda ella es tentación, sin darme cuenta el sueño empezó apoderarse poco a poco de mí, hasta que caí finalmente dormido.

.

.

.

.

 **-.-Hace 2 años-.-**

Se encontraba un joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados saliendo de su última clase del día, se disponía a ir directo hacia la biblioteca cuando de repente fue abordado por alguien.

– ¡Hey Inuyasha…!

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Bankotsu? –La verdad lo último que quería era hablar con él, seguía enfadado por lo del otro día.

– ¿Sigues enojado? ¡Oh vamos! Solo dije la verdad.-se encogió de hombros y pasó un brazo despreocupadamente sobre los hombros de su hermano. – ¿Qué tal si para remediar las cosas tu y yo nos vamos a buscar "diversión" por ahí? Conozco a unas nenas que están….

– No, gracias… Esta tarde estoy ocupado, iré a estudiar para el examen de mañana con Kagome en la biblioteca. – dijo mientras se soltaba de los brazos de su hermano.

– ¿Con la "zorra"? ¿Es que acaso sigues ciego?

– ¡Te prohíbo que la llames así! –exclamo furioso.

– De verdad Inuyasha, no puedo creer que seas tan idiota. –saco su teléfono y le mostro algo. – ¿Ahora me crees?

En las fotos se podía ver a la joven azabache abrazada de un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules en medio del pasillo. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y suspiro.

– Esto no prueba nada… Debe ser solo un amigo…–dijo no muy seguro.

– ¿Seguro? Vaya y yo que quería ahorrarte un poco el sufrimiento, pero creo que tendré que recurrir a medidas más drásticas…– Volvió a buscar algo en su teléfono– ¿Conoces a Yuka Itachi?

– Si… es una de las amigas de Kagome…

– Bueno pues ella es una de mis recientes "Conquistas" y como es tan considerada accedió a ayudarme a mostrarte quien es en realidad Kagome Higurashi. – Volvió a entregarle el celular.

Inuyasha tomo el dispositivo vacilante y observo lo que parecían ser capturas de pantalla de una conversación, al parecer entre Kagome y Yuka. Decía lo siguiente:

 **Kagome:** Kouga es un muchacho tan lindo… es atento, detallista y muy dulce, jamás había conocido a alguien así…

 **Yuka:** Wow pareces describir al hombre perfecto…

 **Kagome:** Pues lo es ¿Sabes? Hoy me ha propuesto que vaya con él al baile y le he dicho que sí.

 **Yuka:** ¿No te había invitado ya Inuyasha? Le habías dicho que si también…

 **Kagome:** Lo sé pero ya le inventare alguna excusa para no ir con él.

 **Yuka:** No debiste aceptar si a la final lo ibas a dejar plantado.

 **Kagome:** No me regañes… Acepte antes de que Kouga me invitara, además lo hice más que nada porque sentí lastima por el pobre ya ves que desde que iniciamos la preparatoria ha estado obsesionado conmigo.

 **Yuka:** Por eso mismo, lo vas a lastimar más cuando te va con Kouga.

 **Kagome:** Me da igual, es su problema, eso le pasa por idiota y por no darse cuenta de que él no me importa…

Inuyasha ya no quiso seguir leyendo más, se sentía traicionado, engañado y lleno de rabia pero más que nada destrozado. Le devolvió (o más bien tiro) el teléfono a Bankotsu.

– ¿Ahora me crees? –dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

– No puede ser…–Golpeo la pared junto a el– Ella no es así… No puede ser así ¡Maldición! – exclamo cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

– Mujeres como ella no valen la pena hermano…

 _No valen la pena…_

 _No valen la pena…_

 _No valen la pena…_

.

.

.

.

Despertó agitado y sudado, otra vez esa pesadilla o mejor dicho recuerdo. Ese día comenzó todo, comenzó su odio hacia ella y su vida comenzó a ser diferente. Maldición hacia mucho que no lo recordaba _"Pero ella no es así…"_ se dijo así mismo, recordó también las palabras de Miroku y eso lo tranquilizo un poco, debía dejar el pasado atrás. Observo un reloj colgado en la pared, eran las 2 am. Se levantó y comprobó que Bankotsu no había regresado aun _"Mejor…"_ Luego se dirigió a la habitación de Kagome y comprobó si estaba bien. Una vez dentro se quedó observándola un rato parado en el umbral de la puerta, se acercó hasta estar cerca de ella y le acaricio la frente.

– Perdóname Kagome, me deje cegar por el odio, no supe ver más allá. Ahora estas aquí por mi culpa, como quisiera retroceder en el tiempo…

– Inuyasha…–murmuro ella entre sueños

 _"¿Esta soñando conmigo…?"_ pensó sorprendido.

– Descansa princesa. –susurro dulcemente plantando un pequeño beso en su frente para después retirarse del cuarto.

 **Continuara….**

 **VOTEN, COMENTEN así sabré si les gusta la historia y continuare lo más pronto posible. Pronto saldré de vacaciones así que tendré más tiempo para actualizar ;)**

 **¡BYE!**


	7. CAPITULO VI

**DISCLAIMER: AVISO IMPORTANTE**

*Anuncio que tanto los personajes como la historia NO SON MIOS.

*Inuyasha y compañía son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

*La historia original pertenece a Catnix (Escritora de Wattpad), yo solo he tomado su historia con su PREVIA AUTORIZACIÓN y el ajuste y corrección al fandom de Inuyasha.

*Historia adaptada sin fines de Lucro

 **CAPITULO VI**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Subí a mi auto y suspire, hoy fue un día muy pesado, mucho trabajo, tanto estrés y preocupación por ella… Cuando se trata de Kagome, tiendo a perder la cabeza y más ahora que ella está en peligro, nunca debí dejarla, debí llegar a tiempo, maldición me siento inútil al no tener ni una pista de donde puede estar…. Mi dulce Kagome, como te extraño preciosa. Busque en mi bolsillo mi cartera y de ahí extraje una foto, donde aparecíamos Kagome y yo… Pase mis dedos lentamente por su rostro, añorándola, suspire melancólico, en eso me saco de mis recuerdos el timbre de mi teléfono. Revise quien era y conteste.

–Señora Higurashi, buenas noches ¿Cómo está? –salude y pregunte cortésmente, aunque imaginaba la respuesta.

–Mal Kouga, estas últimas semanas han sido terribles –contesto la mujer con tristeza, no solo ella estaba así, para todos quienes conocemos a Kagome, ha sido muy difícil todo esto. – ¿Has sabido algo? ¿Alguna pista de donde pueda estar? –pregunta ansiosa.

–Lo lamento, hemos buscado por todos lados pero aun nada –al otro lado de la línea pude imaginar a la Sra. Higurashi ahogando un sollozo.

–Dios mío… ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir esta desgracia…? –suspiro– La extraño tanto Kouga…

–Lo sé, yo igual pero le prometo que haré todo lo posible y más para encontrarla y hacer pagar a quienes se la llevaron – dije muy seguro de mis palabras, sintiendo la ira correr por mis venas en contra de quienes se atrevieron a llevarse lo más preciado para mi…

–Por favor mantenme informada de cualquier avance por mínimo que sea – roga la mujer al otro lado – Cuídate Kouga y que descanses…

–No se preocupe, se lo hare saber. Igual usted, adiós Sra.

La comunicación se cortó y decidí que ya era hora de partir a casa. Al llegar, ni siquiera cene, apenas me cambie de ropa me dirigí a mi habitación y antes de acostarme, revise uno de mis cajones y de ahí saque una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Este anillo iba a ser un regalo para mi pequeña el día de su cumpleaños número 18. Apreté con fuerza los puños…

–Te encontrare… Lo prometo, no importa como pero lo hare, aun así tenga que matar a quien sea. –dijo con oscuridad.

Volví a guardar el anillo y me recosté en mi cama, tratando de soñar con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían 2 semanas desde mi "secuestro", seguía estando en la casa/escondite de Inuyasha y Bankotsu aunque a este último ya no lo veía tan seguido y era lo mejor pues las pocas veces que me lo encontraba, su mirada siempre estaba cargada de malicia y deseo, lo cual me llenaba de terror pues aun recordaba su intento de violación, afortunadamente Inuyasha siempre estaba cerca y alerta así que de manera sutil siempre lo alejaba, claro fingiendo aun su antiguo odio hacia mí.

El asunto de la ropa era otra cosa, no podía vivir con solo un conjunto por siempre. Es por eso que Inuyasha también se encargó de ese aspecto ya que él me consigue la ropa y a veces incluso tela eh hilos para que yo mismo me confeccionara mis propias prendas (Para eso estudio diseño ¿No?) ya que en su casa había encontrado una empolvada máquina de coser que ellos no usaban

Habían dejado de mantenerme encerrada en la habitación, ahora parecía más la empleada de la casa que una secuestrada. Inuyasha siempre me encargaba tareas del hogar, lavar la ropa, los platos, cocinar, limpiar, la verdad sí que les hacía falta una mano femenina en la casa, antes de mi llegada todo era un desastre, se notaba que antes ahí solo vivían hombres. Este nuevo rol también ayudaba como excusa a que Bankotsu no reprochara mi presencia, pues según sus planes iniciales era mantenerme encerrada y convertirme en su esclava sexual y después cuando le aburriera iba a… matarme. Afortunadamente Inuyasha consiguió al parecer hacer un nuevo trato con él, no sé cuál será pero lo único que sé es que ahora se ausenta muy seguido, se va muy temprano y no vuelve hasta muy de madrugada, a veces también ni siquiera vuelva hasta pasado dos o tres días.

Aparte de las tareas caseras también de vez en cuando íbamos de visita a la casa de Miroku y Kira, con esta última casi siempre me ponía a jugar a la comidita por las tardes, era una niña muy dulce de 7 años, había llegado a encariñarme mucho con la pequeña tanto que llegue a convertirme en una especie de confidente para ella, llego a contarme un poco acerca de su madre, la cual desgraciadamente murió en día en que dio a luz. Esto último me partió el corazón, pobre criatura crecer sin una madre… sin embargo ella no se nota triste al contrario dice que a pesar de no tener mamá tiene al mejor papá del mundo y eso lo recompensa.

La situación con Inuyasha es otra cosa aparte, es muy lindo y amable conmigo aunque a veces en un poco tosco pero en fin así es el. A veces suelo atraparlo mirándome cuando estoy distraída, especialmente cuando cuido de la pequeña Kira, su mirada es dulce y una sonrisa tierna adornan su rostro esto me hace temblar por dentro e inevitablemente me sonrojo y muerdo el labio inferior con disimulo. Nuestra relación ha mejorado mucho tanto que en las noches siempre va a mi cuarto a desearme buenas noches y muchas veces se nos va el tiempo hablando hasta la madrugada. Inevitablemente siempre me quedo prendada de su mirada y sus labios siempre deseándolos…

.

.

.

.

.

Dos semanas… el tiempo suficiente había pasado para darme cuenta y estar completamente seguro de que Kagome no es como me la pintaron hace tiempo…. Todo fue mentira, había caído en la trampa de mi hermano, logro alejarme de ella, maldito… me mintió y se aprovechó de esa debilidad para meterme en este mundo asqueroso del crimen pero ya no puedo hacer nada, es tarde para arrepentirse de la decisiones del pasado ahora quiero concentrarme en el presente para mi ahora es Kagome. Luego ya vería también la manera de reclamarle a Bankotsu sus mentiras.

Lo importante ahora es que recupere mi amistad y confianza de Kagome. Ahora es como antes… bueno casi… Aun esta Bankotsu, no debe enterarse de mi nueva relación con ella, sino podría lastimarla y es lo que menos quiero. Por eso en su presencia sigo fingiendo mi odio y sé que ella es consciente de lo hago para protegerla así que me sigue el juego. En este tiempo también me he dado cuenta de algo, la sigo queriendo… en todo este tiempo mis sentimientos por ella no han cambiado. En el pasado me deje llevar por mi cabeza caliente pero ahora ya no más, la amo y la amare ahora y siempre ¡Dios! No se por cuánto tiempo podre seguir ocultando esto, la deseo y como dijo Bankotsu es muy tentadora, hay ocasiones en que cuando salgo de la ducha en toalla me la encuentro en el pasillo, me mira fijamente y se sonroja adorablemente, se muerde el labio inferior mientras yo siento perder mi autocontrol pero siempre acabo siendo yo quien rompe el contacto visual y se aparta guardando las distancias.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en su habitación, viéndola dormir sentado a un lado de su cama con delicadeza acerco mi mano a su rostro y lo acaricio, me detuve un momento en sus labios.

–Si tan solo todo fuera más fácil…. –la vi sonreír entre sueños– Descansa mi pequeña.

Sin más me aleje y salí de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Mañana sería un nuevo día…

.

.

.

.

.

Era un día normal por la mañana, me encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa de Miroku jugando con la pequeña Kira, aunque no estaba muy concentrada que digamos en el juego me llamaban más la atención en ese momento los músculos contraídos de Inuyasha quien se encontraba ayudando a Miroku con la mecánica de su auto, su mirada tan concentrada y esa seriedad le daban un aire muy sexi que no pasaba desapercibido para mí, de repente una pequeña mano se atravesó en mi campo de visión privándome de las vistas.

–¡La Tierra llamando a Kagome! ¿Me escuchas? –dijo sonriente

–Si pequeña… sigo aquí. –dije un tanto avergonzada.

–Y… ¿Qué tanto mirabas eh? –me lanzo una mirada picaresca ¡Dios es una niña! No debería saber de estas cosas.

–Y-Yo… ¡Nada! No veía nada… –voltee la mirada sonrojada, no puedo creer que una pequeña de 7 años me haya descubierto.

–Mmm…. ¿Estas segura? Sabes eh notado que miras mucho a mi Tío Inu…–

–E-Eso es menti… –tartamudee nerviosa pero Kira me interrumpio.

–¡Ya Kagome! No me mientas más… Yo sé que te gusta mi tío y ¿Sabes? Me alegra que haya encontrado a alguien como tu pero… ¿Por qué no lo admites? –insistió y yo solo suspire.

–Está bien, tú ganas, si me atrae y mucho –volví mi mirada al chico de mirar dorado.

–¡Lo sabía! –de repente se paró y comenzó a dar saltitos emocionada mientras canturreaba "Ya tengo tía, Ya tengo tía" de manera juguetona, si es posible me sentí más roja, de pronto alguien dijo mi nombre.

–¡Kagome! ¿Estas ocupada? –era la voz de Miroku.

–¡No! ¿Por qué? –conteste.

–¿Puedes venir un momento? Necesitamos un favor…– le hice una seña a Kira para que me espere y me acerque hacia donde estaba el.

–Díganme…

–En el garaje tengo ahí una caja que dice "Repuestos Auto" ¿Podrías traerla? Por favor…–fue Inuyasha quien hablo yo solo asentí y me dirigí al garaje.

Estaba un poco oscuro y polvoriento, había una estantería con varias cajas y justo la que necesitaba estaba muy arriba, estúpida estantería, parece que se burla de mí estatura. Busque con la mirada algo en lo que poder subirme y encontré una silla vieja con ruedas, no se veía muy segura pero era lo único que había. La acerque al estante y me subí. Agarre la caja y cuando me disponía a bajar unas manos se posaron en mi cintura, me sobresalte un poco.

–Lo siento… Pensé que necesitabas ayuda –era Inuyasha, me puse nerviosa ante su contacto.

No te preocupes, solo tengo que ba… ¡AH! –justo cuando uno de mis pies iba a descender una de las estúpidas rueditas de la silla se rompió y perdí el equilibrio con todo y silla, tirando la caja a un lado y cayendo sobre Inuyasha en una pose comprometedora.

–L-Lo siento yo…

–Ten más cuidado a la próxima. –me susurro, su aliento tan cerca me hizo estremecer.

Sentía que el calor aumentaba en el ambiente y más aún cuando el invirtió las posiciones quedando el encima de mí, me miraba fijamente mientras comenzaba a acercar su rostro al mío a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos.

–Solo… no te muevas…

Cerré los ojos y entonces… sentí sus labios contra los míos, formando un contacto perfecto, un momento perfecto que acelero mi corazón, su contacto era maravilloso, suave y peligrosamente dulce. Comencé a corresponder ardientemente su beso mientras pasaba mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, sentí como se separaba para tomar aire.

–Eres… tan… dulce…-me susurro mientras me sonrojaba.

–Inuyasha…

El sonrió de lado de una manera tan sexy. Iba a volver a besarme cuando de repente alguien nos llamó.

–¡Inuyasha, Kagome! ¿Encontraron la caja? –grito desde afuera Miroku, escuche a Inuyasha gruñir por lo bajo para luego levantarse y ayudarme a mí a hacer lo mismo.

–¡Si la encontramos, ahora vamos!-respondió para luego cargar la caja que estaba en el suelo y hacerme una señal para salir.

Luego de aquello estuvimos el resto de la tarde en la casa de Miroku, cuando regresamos ya era casi de noche, en todo ese tiempo no había podido dejar de pensar en el beso que nos habíamos dado sin embargo el no volvió a sacar el tema y a mí me daba pena hacerlo. Una vez en la casa de Inuyasha al ver que ni siquiera me miraba, decidí que lo mejor era descansar por hoy y hablar mañana.

–Bueno… creo que… iré a mi cuarto a dormir. –luego de eso me dispuse a irme pero el me tomo de la mano y me detuvo.

–Espera… No te vayas…

Me gire a verlo extraña y a la vez anhelante de lo que tuviera que decirme. El dio un suspiro largo.

–Kagome… perdón… por lo que paso hoy. –dijo para luego agachar la cabeza.

Me quede estupefacta ante lo que dijo.

–No te disculpes…No hiciste nada malo, nada que yo no quisiera…–lo último lo susurre al mismo tiempo en que me acercaba y posaba mis manos en su pecho. –Bésame…

Note que abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego los entrecerró ligeramente y note que su mirada dorada se oscurecía suavemente.

–Kagome…

Sentí como sus manos acariciaron mi rostro y finalmente nuestras bocas se encontraron, de verdad que besa increíble. Sentí que me acorralo en la pared de la entrada, se separó un momento de mis labios y luego volvió a besarme con más pasión y ansia si es posible. Sus manos dejaron mi rostro y se colocaron en la pared y mis manos se fueron instantáneamente hacia su cintura. De verdad lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba a él.

–No sabes… cuánto he esperado… este momento nena… –lo mire con la mirada nublada, volví a acercar con mis manos su rostro al mío, la temperatura subía cada vez más en nuestros cuerpos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno un nuevo capítulo, las cosas toman intensidad… Esta historia se va volver más intensa en este punto. Por favor necesito que comenten para saber si les gusta, los votos me alegran pero casi no me dicen nada. Aunque no lo crean si toma su tiempo adaptar, no solo cambio los nombres si no que estoy redactando TODA la historia desde cero** **todo con el fin de dar un buen resultado final y si no hay comentarios siento que es en vano u.u**

 **En fin, estoy de vacaciones así que espero volver a publicar pronto.**

 **¡Bye!**


	8. CAPITULO VII

**DISCLAIMER: AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Anuncio que tanto los personajes como la historia NO SON MIOS.

Inuyasha y compañía son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

La historia original pertenece a Catnix (Escritora de Wattpad), yo solo he tomado su historia con su PREVIA AUTORIZACIÓN y el ajuste y corrección al fandom de Inuyasha.

Historia adaptada sin fines de Lucro

 **CAPITULO VII**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, de lo único que estaba seguro es que me había vuelto adicto a sus dulces labios, a pesar de ser prohibidos, quizás eso los hacia aún más dulces.

Kagome…. Mi dulce Kagome –repetí su nombre en un jadeo, ella lograba quitarme la respiración.

Inuyasha…

Me dispuse a seguir degustando el manjar de sus labios cuando de repente oí el sonido de la puerta chirriando al abrirse, apenas y logre reaccionar a tiempo para alejarme lo más pronto posible de ella. Cuando voltee mi vista a la puerta, la mirada inquisidora de Bankotsu estaba sobre nosotros.

¿Sucede algo? –pregunto secamente, yo solo voltee la mirada.

No, nada –respondí tratando de que mi voz sonara indiferente.

Bueno da igual… Inuyasha…–miro por un momento hacia Kagome. – Saca las cosas al auto, tenemos trabajo…

Me tense un poco al oírlo, mire un segundo hacia Kagome, ella parecía desconcertada. Sin más asentí hacia Bankotsu y me gire para ir por las cosas que necesitaríamos para el "trabajo". Me asegure de no cerrar bien la puerta para estar alerta por si a mi hermano se le ocurre hacer algo estúpido con Kagome.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha salió de la sala directo a su habitación mientras yo me quede en silencio junto a Bankotsu, quien solo me miro de reojo y luego aparto la vista apoyándose despreocupadamente en la pared esperando el regreso de su hermano, quien no tardo mucho al volver con un par de maletas cargadas al hombro. Me tense inmediatamente, esto no me daba buena espina.

Aquí están –le dijo entregándole las maletas.

Bien, apresúrate… encenderé el auto…– sin más Bankotsu salió de la casa, yo regrese mi mirada angustiada a Inuyasha, quien solo me sonrió levemente.

No te preocupes, volveré…

Inuyasha yo…–él se acercó hasta lograr sentir su aliento en mi oído.

Regresare… para estar contigo toda la noche. –aquel susurro lleno mi espalda con escalofríos, sentía mi cara arder.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos, su mirada era tan intensa como atrapante, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de contestar, un grito se escuchó afuera.

¡Rápido! ¡Trae tu trasero aquí en este instante! –la voz de Bankotsu resonó en mis oídos.

Inuyasha se alejó de mi hasta llegar a la puerta, antes de cerrar me dedico una última mirada y me susurro un pequeño "Adiós". Minutos después escuche el sonido del auto alejarse, yo también decidí retirarme a mi habitación, ya era tarde y este día había sido intenso. Al tumbarme en la cama, casi inconscientemente lleve las yemas de mis dedos hacia mis labios, recordando cada uno de los besos de Inuyasha, me sentí sonrojarme al mismo tiempo que miles de mariposas bailaban en mi estómago. Después de tanto tiempo, nos volvemos a encontrar y estos sentimientos salen a flote, entre reflexión y reflexión fui cayendo poco a poco en el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unos ruidos extraños fuera de mi cuarto me despertaron, me levante de la cama frotando mis ojos, camine hacia la puerta y la entreabrí un poco llegando a ver hacia la cocina. Inuyasha y Bankotsu estaban ahí, podía ver sus espaldas, me fije en el reloj de la pared, era de madrugada. Salí de mi habitación y me acerque un poco más a ver si necesitaban algo, sin embargo me detuve en seco y ahogue un jadeo horrorizado con mi mano. Vi asustada como la mano de Inuyasha estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que su camiseta, la cual estaba ensangrentada en la parte del abdomen. Me di la vuelta rápidamente dispuesta a ir en búsqueda del botiquín de primeros auxilios, cuando su conversación me dejo helada.

Logramos escapar por los pelos, si no le hubieras disparado al tipo de seguridad, de seguro ahora estaríamos en prisión. –dijo Bankotsu mientras le ayudaba a vendar su mano.

Logre robarle algo de munición, no es mucho, pero nos servirá de algo en un futuro. – dijo el peli plateado mientras sacaba dos cajas de balas del bolsillo de su campera, yo me quede atónita. ¿Futuro? ¡¿Es que acaso planeaba seguir haciéndolo?!

Una oleada de decepción me atravesó el pecho y sin poder impedirlo un pequeño sollozo se escapó de mis labios, haciendo notar mi presencia, los ojos dorados de Inuyasha chocaron con los míos sin embargo el contacto visual no duro mucho ya que me di la vuelta y regrese casi corriendo a mi cuarto a encerrarme, me tumbe bruscamente en la cama y trate de ahogar mis lágrimas con la almohada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él tiene que ser así? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué se convirtió en esto? En un… criminal, este hecho me hace sentir tan culpable por lo que siento por el…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Solo escuche el sonido de la puerta azotándose, sentí un enorme deseo de ir tras ella pero Bankotsu aún seguía aquí.

Listo, esto ya quedo…–dijo luego de asegurar la venda en mi mano.

Gracias…

¿Cómo sigue la herida de ahí abajo?

Bien, ya paro de sangrar hace unos momentos. –respondí mientras levantaba un poco mi camiseta mostrando que la sangre en la venda comenzaba a secarse. No fue más que un rasguño.

Menos mal, no hubiera querido tener que coserla, sabes que soy malo en eso. –sonrió un poco tratando de bromear, yo solo solté una risa seca. –Como sea, voy a salir, como ya tenemos el efectivo voy a ir a negociar con nuestro proveedor.

Yo solo asentí en silencio y observe como se dirigía a la puerta, apenas vi que termino de salir, yo me levante de la silla en la que estaba para ir a plantarme frente a la puerta de Kagome, golpee suavemente esperando que escuchara.

Kagome, abre por favor, necesitamos hablar.

No quiero escucharte…–oí su voz ahogada desde adentro, me partía el corazón oírla así.

Kagome por favor, déjame explicarte…

Vete, no quiero verte.

Entonces decidí abrir por mi cuenta, sabía bien que el seguro de esa habitación no serbia, apenas entre note como ella escondía su rostro en la almohada, parecía una niña queriendo esconderse. Me senté en el borde de la cama y acaricie suavemente su espalda.

¿Por qué no entiendes que esto es lo soy? –apenas dije eso y ella se levantó bruscamente mirándome con sus ojos hinchados y a la vez molestos.

¿Cómo que así? ¡Tú no eras así! Me decepcionas tanto Inuyasha…

Es demasiado tarde para cambiar…

Inuyasha pero… ¡¿Cómo puedes…

No la deje terminar porque la silencie con un beso abrazador, enserio quería que entendiera, era muy tarde para mí. Kagome perdóname…

Perdóname… por favor…–rogué aun contra sus labios.

Inuyasha….

Por favor, por favor acéptame como soy…. –me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, parecía estar teniendo una lucha interno consigo mismo, finalmente entrecerró los ojos y junto nuevamente sus labios con los míos en un beso profundo.

Inuyasha, bebe… yo… yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti…

No se puede…. Ya es muy tarde para mí…

No digas eso, yo… te salvare…

Ella envolvió sus dulces brazos en mi cuello y volvió a besarme mientras yo sentía como poco a poco iba cayendo en la locura de sus besos, reaccione apretándola contra mí desde su pequeña cintura.

No tengo porque luchar.

Eso es mentira…. Ahora me tienes, no sé como pero te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí...

Princesa… –susurre, la emoción recorría mi cuerpo y mi voz.

Ella volvió a besarme, sentía sus dedos revolver mi cabello en una caricia apasionada. Ella es tan perfecta, vale más que todos los tesoros del mundo, por más que sentía que perdía el control me esforcé por separarme. Aun no es momento…

Espera… Kagome, no podemos hacerlo…. –a duras penas logre alejarla, ella me miro con preocupación.

Lo siento…. Olvide que estabas herido… –sus dedos se aferraron a mi mano vendada, yo solo negué sonriéndole.

No te preocupes, son solo rasguños…. –volví a ponerla en la cama, no sé ni en qué momento ella había subido a mi regazo. –Creo… que lo mejor es que descanses princesa. –ella solo sonrió levemente y se separó de mí, sentí frio inmediatamente, me levante de su cama dispuesto a retirarme cuando su mano se aferró a la mía evitando que me fuera.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no duermes esta noche conmigo? Solo dormir… –la última frase un murmullo que apenas escuche, sus mejillas se tornados rosadas y yo solo sonreí volviendo en mis pasos y recostándome a su lado. Ella inmediatamente recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y acaricio levemente mi herida en mi abdomen, yo respondí dándole leves caricias a su cabello. Entre mimos y caricias tiernas fuimos quedándonos dormidos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Horas después…**

Sentía la luz pegar directamente a mi rostro, mis parpados se abrieron lentamente, me estire un poco tratando de encontrar el cuerpo que me acompaño durante la noche, mas no lo encontré, el lado de la cama que él había ocupado se encontraba frio lo que quería decir que se había levantado hace rato ¿Dónde se habrá metido Inuyasha? Me levante de mi cama y trate de arreglar mi cabello con ayuda de mis dedos, luego me dispuse a cambiarme la ropa del día anterior reemplazándolas con una blusa sencilla blanca y un jean ajustado más una zapatillas* a juego. Salí de la habitación dispuesta a encontrar a aquel chico de ojos dados que me traía últimamente loca.

¿Inuyasha? –pregunte a la nada, no se encontraba en la casa, logre oír unos ruidos en el patio trasero y me dirigí hacia allá. Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en las gradas desgastadas que daban hacia el patio, mirando hacia la nada pensativo. Me senté a su lado.

Hola… –salude brindándole una dulce sonrisa que el devolvió.

Buenos Días princesa… Lamento haberte despertado. –yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y me apoye contra su hombro viendo las nubes en el cielo, era un hermoso día.

¿Qué hacías aquí afuera? –pregunte curiosa.

Pues… solo pensaba… quería prepararte el desayuno y llevártelo a la cama pero veo que se me paso el tiempo. –dijo algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba levemente la cabeza.

Mmm, no te preocupes, podemos prepararlo juntos y será más divertido. –tome su mano y me levante instándolo a que siguiera a comenzar el día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo paso volando, otra semana había pasado, el día de mi cumpleaños número 21 se acercaba, más específicamente era mañana, me encontraba entre feliz y triste por un lado pasar ese día tan especial junto a Inuyasha me llenaba de alegría sin embargo me ponía triste recordar cómo había planeado este día originalmente, recuerdo que hace un mes y medio, mi madre y yo habíamos acudido a la mejor sastrería de la ciudad y pedimos que confeccionaran un hermoso vestido el cual se suponía luciría el día de mi cumpleaños, yo misma hice el boceto de aquel vestido, incluso se lo había mostrado a mi maestra de diseño quien me había felicitado por tan excelente modelo. Mi mama, mis amigas, Kouga, como los extrañaba, pensar en lo que debían estar viviendo con mi ausencia causaba un vacío en mi pecho. Deseaba verlos, aunque fuera un momento desde lejos, hacerles saber de alguna manera que estaba bien. Esta situación no podía seguir para siempre pero no sabía cómo decírselo a Inuyasha sin que reaccionara como que lo voy a abandonar, tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no sentí la presencia de Inuyasha hasta que estuvo detrás mío abrazando mi cintura.

Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy? –me dijo seductoramente mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos.

Muy bien bebe ¿Y tú?

Bien ahora que estoy contigo, quería decirte que como Bankotsu no ha regresado, es probable que regrese hasta muy tarde, así que estaremos solitos ¿Qué te parece? –me brindo una sonrisa hermosa, parece que en verdad le entusiasmara la idea, no es que a mí no pero…

Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar…. –no quise sonar tan seria pero no pude evitarlo.

¿Sucede algo? –me soltó y me dio espacio para girarme, observe sus ojos unos segundos antes de hablar.

Alguna vez… No se… ¿Has pensado en regresar? –le pregunte, el me miro confundido, yo decidí aclarar mi pregunta. –A la ciudad, aquella donde crecimos juntos. No sé mucho acerca de lo que paso con tu familia, pero sé que ellos siguen viviendo ahí.

No, la verdad es que no, no tengo nada allá, la única familia que tengo son Bankotsu y mi madre y ella no quiere saber nada de nosotros. –pude notar como sus ojos se oscurecían, enserio le afectaba que su madre no le quisiera. – Además no sería bien recibido, tengo mala fama allí…

Pero podrías intentarlo, empezar de nuevo como alguien honesto, un ciudadano justo. –le dije con esperanza, esperando transmitirle un poco, el me miro extrañado.

¿A qué viene todo el discurso Kagome?

Bueno pues…. Como sabrás mi cumpleaños es maña y yo quería…. mi familia….

Ya sé a qué te refieres…. –inmediatamente me soltó y se alejó de mí. –Quieres volver con ellos ¿Verdad?

No… bueno si pero tampoco quiero dejarte…. –le dije con tono lastimero.

No puedes tener todo lo que quieres en la vida Kagome, si es tu decisión volver, yo no te lo impediré, aunque me arriesgaría a que me denuncies y a que Bankotsu quiera mi cabeza en un pico por dejarte escapar…

Sabes que jamás haría eso… yo quiero que tu estés bien, además solo quiero, verlos aunque sea de lejos mañana…

¿Qué es lo que plan….? –no alcanzo a terminar de decir la frase cuando de repente oímos ruidos provenir desde la entrada, nos acercamos a ver que ocurría y nos encontramos con la escena de un Bankotsu ebrio tambaleándose en la entrada, apenas y se mantenía en pie. Levanto su mirada hacia nosotros y al verme a mi sus mirada se oscureció, se acercó rápidamente, tomándome bruscamente de los hombros para casi gritarme.

¡Ya no resisto más esta abstinencia! Necesito poseerte ahora mismo.

Vanos Bankotsu, deja de decir esto…–Inuyasha trato de defenderme disimuladamente, pero Bankotsu le regreso a ver colérico.

Tú cierra la boca imbécil, no tienes derecho a opinar en lo que haga o deje de hacer ¡El que manda aquí soy yo! –sin más empezó a tirar fuertemente de mi brazo rumbo a su habitación.

¡No, suéltame, no quiero! –intente resistirme inútilmente, mientras más lo hacía más apretaba en agarre en brazo lastimándome.

¡Que la dejes maldita sea! –escuche bramar furioso a Inuyasha, vi como obligaba a su hermano apartarse de mí, luego se puso frente mío de manera protectora.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? ¿No era que no te importaba? –Inuyasha abrió un poco más los ojos, mierda es cierto se supone que todavía el debería odiarme. –Sabes perfectamente que la secuestre para follar con ella, no para que jugara a la sirvienta de la casa ¡Así que apártate y no me estorbes! – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, al ver que sacaba de su bolsillo una navaja y con ella amenazaba a Inuyasha dispuesto a pasar como sea por encima de su hermano.

Vi horrorizada como Bankotsu se tiraba sobre Inuyasha dispuesto apuñalarle, mi chico logro detener su mano pero aun así estaba en desventaja, temía por su vida ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Detuve a tiempo la mano de Bankotsu y su navaja, cerca de mi pecho pero el insistía en querer clavármela, no podía razonar en estos momentos con él, claramente estaba borracho, si hubiera estado sobrio quizás y a la primera me hubiera clavado el piñal. Kagome nos veía aterrada, de repente la vi correr lejos, no se a donde, por un segundo perdí la concentración y Bankotsu aprovecho esto para comenzar a patear mi estómago con fuerza con el fin de que soltara su mano y así acabar conmigo, de pronto mis ojos vieron atónitos como Bankotsu detenía, su mano aflojo el agarre en el puñal y este cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Bankotsu se volvía laxo y también caía al suelo, regrese a ver al frente y pude ver a Kagome temblando mientras sostenía una sartén en sus manos, lo había golpeado tan fuerte con eso que lo dejo inconsciente.

E-Esta… por dios, está muerto ¡Lo mate Inuyasha! –exclamo horrorizada mi pequeña ¡Por Dios Kagome que hiciste! Algo asustado me arrodille junto a Bankotsu y comprobé que aun respiraba, de mi salió un gran suspiro de alivio.

No… tranquila princesa, sigue con vida. –vi como su cuerpo se relajaba notablemente al mismo tiempo que soltaba el sartén y se cubría la boca, lagrimas bajaban de sus mejillas.

Q-Que alivio…

Ya no llores, todo está bien…. –tome el cuerpo inconsciente de mi hermano en mis brazos y lleve a su cuarto para que descansara, con suerte y se levantaría al día siguiente sin recordar nada y confundiendo el golpe con la resaca.

Luego de dejar a Bank en su cuarto, regrese con Kagome, ella aún se encontraba en la sala temblando del susto me acerque a ella a consolarla.

Ya tranquila, todo está bien, sigue respirando. No debiste hacer algo tan arriesgado.

P-Pensé que enserio iba a matarte, yo solo quería…. Protegerte, proteger lo nuestro… –una calidez recorrió mi cuerpo al oírla ¿Ella se tomaba enserio lo nuestro? No sabía si alegrarme o ponerme triste. La acerque a mi rostro para besarla dulcemente, intentando transmitirle paz.

Lo es pequeña, muchas gracias pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, no quiero que te ensucies las manos por mí. –le hable con un tono dulce y a la vez de regaño.

No puedo prometerte nada, si vuelves a estar en peligro reaccionare igual. –mi pecho se llenó de orgullo, preferí dejar el tema de lado por ahora.

Cambiando de tema ¿Qué es lo ibas a decirme respecto a mañana?

¡Ah cierto! Veras yo, como es mi cumpleaños quería pedirte si por favor puedes llevarme a la ciudad, quisiera ver a mi madre aunque sea de lejos quiero saber si está bien y también hacerle saber que yo lo estoy para que no siga sufriendo. –se veía tan tierna al hablar de su madre y yo me sentía tan mal al no poder cumplir su deseo.

Lo siento mucho pequeña, pero irnos ahora sería muy arriesgado…

¿Por qué? Bankotsu esta inconsciente es nuestra oportunidad…. –que inocente es.

Pero despertara y al no encontrarnos se enterara de que te saque, apenas y me dio permiso para que salgas conmigo a la casa de Miroku y Kira. No habrá suficiente tiempo para ir y regresar. –trate de que ella me comprendiera, pero solo agacho la cabeza decepcionada.

Tú una vez me dijiste que te arrepentías de secuestrarme….

Y lo hago pero es que….

No quiero dejarte Inuyasha pero no puedo estar secuestrada toda mi vida…. –hablo seriamente, tenía razón era egoísta de mi parte retenerla a mi lado cuando habían más personas que la necesitan.

Lo sé y te prometo que esto no durara mucho, dame tiempo para planear esto bien, debo encargarme de engañar a Bank para dejarte escapar y que no sospeche que yo te ayude.

Y luego de escaparme… ¿Qué sucederá contigo?

Yo… no lo sé…. A decir verdad yo también estoy cansado de esta vida pero no va a ser fácil que escapar de ella…. pero por ti…. Lo voy a intentar. –su rostro se ilumino como una estrella.

¿Entonces….?

Luego de que te escapes, yo te seguiré poco después y te buscare en la ciudad.

¿Lo prometes? –la esperanza bailaba en sus pupilas.

Si hermosa. –la incline hacia mí y bese su frente.

Te quiero Inuyasha. –sentí que corazón latía como loco ante esas palabras.

Yo también…..–le susurre al oído– Es hora de que vayas a descansar, ya es muy tarde.

Tienes razón. – Ambos nos levantamos del sofá y la acompañe a su cuarto luego de un último beso yo también me retire a mi habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de que Inuyasha me dejara en mi habitación me cambie de ropa para irme a dormir, no podía negar que me sentía triste porque él no había aceptado mi propuesta de llevarme aunque sea un momento a la ciudad pero lo recompenso con creces al decirme que pronto me dejaría regresar a mi hogar y que el regresaría a mi lado dejando este mundo criminal en el que ha estado envuelto estos 5 años. Me llenaba de emoción lo que nos esperaba en el futuro, estar juntos sin que nada nos lo impida. Aquella noche logre dormir con una sonrisa pintada en mi rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 _ **¡Hola! Tanto tiempo no? Perdón por la demora, como lectora que soy se lo difícil que es esperar actualización pero la verdad no he tenido tiempo para ponerme a esto desde que entre a clases, algunas veces por tareas y otras por pereza para que mentir jejeje.**_

 _ **Pero bueno espero de aquí volver a actualizar pronto, ya que la cuarentena debe servir de algo?**_ __ _ **Maldito Coronavirus :c**_

 _ **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE.**_

 _ **1\. En capítulos anteriores mencione que Kagome iba a cumplir 18 años no 21 ya que así está en la historia original sin embargo me parece que está muy chica (yo tengo 18 y no me imagino viviendo estas aventuras JAJA) por eso le aumente la edad a 21 y así seguirá de ahora en adelante, ya me ocupare luego de cambiarlo en los anteriores capítulos.**_

 _ **2\. También en capítulos anteriores lo que paso con Inu dice que fue hace 2 años no 5 pero también decidí cambiar este dato porque me parece poco tiempo 2 años para que tantas cosas cambiaran en la vida de una persona, entonces haciendo cuentas, el engaño de Bank a Inu sucedió cuando ellos tenían entre 16 y 17 años.**_

 _ **Espero no crear confusiones.**_

 _ **BYE!**_


	9. CAPITULO XIII

**DISCLAIMER: AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Anuncio que tanto los personajes como la historia NO SON MIOS.

Inuyasha y compañía son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

La historia original pertenece a Catnix (Escritora de Wattpad), yo solo he tomado su historia con su PREVIA AUTORIZACIÓN y el ajuste y corrección al fandom de Inuyasha.

Historia adaptada sin fines de Lucro

 **CAPITULO VIII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana siguiente llego como cualquier otra, pero para mí era especial pues era el día de mi cumpleaños. Me levante con energías y salí de mi habitación pero me sorprendí ante el silencio que reinaba en la casa ¿Acaso no había nadie? Busque en la habitación de Bankotsu, esta estaba aún en desorden pero no había ni rastros de su dueño.

¿Inuyasha? –llame en voz alta pero no hubo contestación, camine a la cocina y me fije que en el refrigerador había una nota.

" _Princesa, tuve que salir temprano a arreglar unos asuntos y no quise despertarte. Regresare en la noche, si quieres puedes ir a casa de Miroku y entretenerte un rato con Kira._

 _Te quiero, nena. ~Inuyasha._

 _PD: No te preocupes por Bankotsu, estaba bien y también salio temprano, parecía no recordar lo sucedido ayer, también regresara tarde hoy"_

Se había ido… Justo el día de mi cumpleaños y en su nota ni siquiera lo menciona, suspire un tanto decepcionada pero enseguida negué con la cabeza. Este día no lo pasaría sola así que a paso rápido regrese a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, termine usando una camiseta amarilla algo ajustada y un short jean junto a unas deportivas blancas. Sin más, salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia la casa de Miroku, cuando llegue toque la puerta y a los segundos apareció el castaño recibiendo con una sonrisa.

Buenos Días señorita Kagome ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?

Muy bien, vine a hacerles compañía hoy ya que Inuyasha no se encuentra, espero no molestarles….

Para nada, pase Kira está adentro. –se hizo a un lado de la puerta y me permitió pasar, ni bien cruce la entrada ya tenía a Kira sobre mi abrazándome.

¡Kagome! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –me que paralizada ¿Cómo sabe que hoy es mi cumpleaños? Que yo recuerde nunca lo había mencionado, regrese a ver a Miroku quien parecía hacerle señas a su hija de que se callara al ver que yo le miraba solo desvió la mirada disimuladamente, yo solo reí y decidí no darle importancia quizás Inuyasha se lo había dicho y les pidió que me hicieran compañía el día de hoy ya que él no iba a estar. – ¡Ven! El día de hoy prepararemos pastel…

De acuerdo, tú me guías pequeña…

Fuimos a la cocina y comenzamos la labor de preparar pastel, en ocasiones venia Miroku a querer ayudar pero cada cosa que hacía era un desastre así que decidimos mejor sacarlo entre risas de la cocina diciéndole que esperara afuera. La pequeña parecía toda una experta en la cocina y la curiosidad me invadió. Miroku no sabía cocinar, es mas era un desastre, entonces ¿Quién le habrá enseñado a la pequeña Kira?

Oye Kira… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro dime… –me responde con una sonrisa.

¿Quién te enseño a cocinar? Está claro que no fue tu papá…–le sonreí mientras batía la masa del pastel.

Pues…. Fue mi mama, aunque yo solo aprendí de vista… –dijo nostálgica, su madre, es cierto jamás la habían mencionado.…

Debió haber sido una gran cocinera ¿No?

La mejor Kagome, preparaba los mejores almuerzos del mundo, prometió que cuando estuviera más grande me enseñaría todas sus recetas… pero, murió antes de hacerlo… –sus ojos se aguaron de repente y yo me arrepentí de inmediato de haber sacado el tema.

No llores pequeña, lo siento no debí preguntar… –le pedí desesperada, ella quito las lágrimas de sus ojos y me sonrió.

No te preocupes, papá siempre dice que lo mejor es recordarla con una sonrisa siempre y es lo que hago…

Luego de eso no volví a mencionar el tema, pero aún me daba curiosidad saber que le había ocurrido a la mama de la pequeña. Tardamos casi toda la mañana preparando un gran pastel añadido a eso preparamos también un buen almuerzo para acompañar el postre, cuando todo estuvo listo nos sentamos en la mesa y luego de que me cantaran _"Feliz cumpleaños a ti…"_ y soplar las velas dividimos el pastel y comenzamos a comer entre risas, me ponía muy feliz este ambiente familiar desearía que mi madre, mis amigas, Kouga y el más importante Inuyasha también estuvieran aquí pero no me puedo quejar, me divertí mucho hoy. Luego de la comida jugué un poco con Kira quien en medio juego cayo rendida al sueño, siendo llevada por su padre a su habitación, minutos después Miroku regreso y en su mirada se notaba una gran nostalgia…

¿Sucede algo Miroku?

Nada es solo que…. –Volvió su vista a la habitación de Kira, se podía ver a la pequeña dormir aferrada a un pequeño osito de felpa blanco. – Hoy se ha dormido abrazando a espumita…

¿Espumita? ¿El peluche? –pregunte confundida, que tenía eso de raro.

Es que… ese peluche fue el último regalo de su madre –abrí los ojos sorprendida – Normalmente este siempre está junto a su cama y solo cuando en verdad extraña a su madre ella lo abraza para dormir….–mis ojos se aguaron al escucharlo.

L-Lo siento, yo tengo la culpa, hace un rato saque el tema en la cocina seguramente por eso…. –pero Miroku me interrumpió negando.

No te preocupes, es bueno para ella recordar a su madre de vez en cuando, así sentimos que no se ha ido del todo….

Debe extrañarla mucho…. ¿C-Como se….? ¿Q-Que le pa…? –ninguna pregunta coherente salía de mi boca era un tema complicado pero mi estúpida curiosidad me empujaba a preguntar.

Se llamaba Koharu…. Murió hace 3 años…. Cáncer…. –respondió simplemente, yo asentí levemente.

En verdad lo lamento. –hice una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

Descuida pero… ¡Oh vaya mira la hora! –exclamo de repente mirando fijamente el reloj, se notaba preocupado ¿Qué ocurre? –Inuyasha va a matarme…. –susurro para sí mismo pero aun así logre oírlo. –Señorita creo que lo mejor es que vaya regresando, casi son las 6 pm.

Mire por la ventana y era cierto, ya era bastante tarde seguí las palabras de Miroku, me despedí y me retire regresando a la casa de Inuyasha y Bankotsu. Al estar frente a la puerta dude un momento ¿Y si Bankotsu había regresado antes que Inuyasha? Quedarme a solas con él no me apetecía para nada, pegue mi oído a la puerta y al no oír nada asumí que aún no regresaban así que sin más abrí la puerta topándome con una agradable sorpresa….

La sala de la entrada estaba a oscuras siendo iluminada únicamente por la luz proveniente de la cocina y de un sin número de velas repartida por la sala, en la mesa del centro había sido colocado un jarrón lleno de rosas rojas y junto a él había una botella de vino más dos copas. El ambiente era sumamente romántico, de repente sentí que dos manos grandes y cálidas se apoderaban de mi cintura tras de mí y un cálido aliento me rozo el oído.

Feliz cumpleaños princesa… –murmuro levemente aquella voz ronca que tanto me fascinaba.

Inuyasha…–sentí como desde atrás el me empujaba levemente para entrar en la casa poco después sentí como cerraba la puerta con el pie. Sin esperar más me voltee a verlo y abrazarlo por el cuello.

Pensé que…. –dije pero él me interrumpió.

¿Qué te abandonaría el día de tu cumpleaños? No sería capaz…. Sé que hoy esperabas pasarlo con tus queridos pero soy tan egoísta que no pude dejarte ir, prepare esto… aunque sé que no es suficiente pero…. –interrumpí sus palabras besándolo.

Shhhh, es perfecto….

Era un sueño, estar aquí, juntos, los dos solos, nada podía ser más perfecto él está conmigo en un día tan especial y eso es suficiente.

No quiero separarme de ti nunca…. –le dije con sinceridad.

Eso es lo único que quería oír. –tomo mi mano y la beso dulcemente, luego empezó a guiarme al sofá de la sala – Ven…

Una vez en el sofá, él sirvió el vino en las dos copas y me entrego una, luego de dar el primer sorbo volvimos a besarnos, tomados de la mano, él se separó y me vio un momento, me pidió que lo esperara un momento y se fue a su habitación, yo me quede sentada esperando con el corazón a mil por hora, esta tan feliz. El regreso al poco tiempo, en sus manos traía una pequeña cajita bellamente decorada.

Felices 21 Kagome… –y me entrego la cajita.

Muchas Gracias. –sin contener mi emoción abrí la cajita encontrándome con el collar más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, tenía una cadena de plata que sostenía una resplandeciente perla rosa la cual tenía gravada la letra "I" en mayúscula por el frente.

No pude contener mi emoción y mis ojos de aguaron un poco.

¿De dónde lo sacaste? –pregunte emocionada.

Quise dártelo el día del baile de graduación… pero no tuve oportunidad, así que lo tuve guardado hasta el día de hoy…

Es precioso…

¿Quieres que te ayude a ponértelo?

Por favor. –le entregue el collar y me voltee dándole la espalda, levante mi cabello dejando al descubierto mi cuello inmediatamente sentí sus cálidos dedos colocando el collar, una vez termino sentí sus labios repartiendo besos por mi nuca. Escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda y me estremecí.

Inuyasha… –me gire a verlo y tome su rostro en mis manos, sin más lo bese profundamente transmitiéndole mis sentimientos. – Te amo…. –le susurre agitada. El me abrazo fuerte de la cintura y me miro con pasión.

Yo también princesa, desde siempre… –y volvimos a fundirnos en un beso apasionado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentía sus labios sobre los míos, Dios ella era tan dulce, me volvía loco con algo tan simple como un beso. Los minutos pasaban y no nos deteníamos, nos habíamos hecho adictos a los labios del otro. Soy un loco adicto a ella…

Kagome, tu amor es mi droga, no tienes idea cuanto te amo…

Y yo a ti bebe…

Volvimos a besarnos con desesperación, no sé en qué momento ella se había acercado tanto, solo sabía que ahora se encontraba a horcajadas sobre mí. Inconscientemente comencé a acariciar su espalda de arriba abajo, cada vez más rápido y con más insistencia mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello y lo revolvía. Nos separábamos por momentos para respirar y luego volvíamos a fundir nuestros labios. Yo empezaba a perder poco a poco la cabeza y aún más al sentir sus delicadas manos acariciar mi espalda por debajo de la camiseta, gruñí sin poder evitarlo y ante eso ella se mordió el labio inferior ¿Está tratando de seducirme?

No resistí mas y ancle mis manos a sus muslos, me levante con ella en brazos del sofá, ella termino enredando sus suaves piernas en mi cintura, inconscientemente se frotaba contra mí eso me volvía aún más loco. Sin perder tiempo la lleve a mi cuarto, la solté y ella termino sentada en mi cama, sentí sus manos en los bordes de mi camiseta y comenzó a levantármela, yo la ayude y termine sacándomela por sobre la cabeza, dejándome desnudo de cintura para arriba vi como miraba detenidamente mi pecho, su rostro comenzaba a tornarse rojizo. Me incline hacia ella y acaricie su mejilla volví a besarla y esta vez comenzó a recostarla poco a poco en la cama terminando yo encima de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Él estaba encima mío y continuaba devorando mis labios, de repente soltó mi boca para dirigir sus labios a mi cuello y comenzar a repartir besos en esa zona, solté un gemido no pue evitarlo cada vez sentía más y más caliente mi cuerpo, lleve mis manos a su espalda y comencé a arañarlo levemente pude escuchar como soltó un gemido ahogo, parece que le gusto así que continúe. Se separó de mí un momento con la respiración agitada al igual que la mía.

Kagome, eres tan hermosa nena… y eres solo mía. –jadeo mientras volvía a chupar mi cuello.

Solo tuya… –le respondí, en un par de movimientos lo obligue a sentarse terminando yo nuevamente en su regazo. Sus manos se colaron bajo mi blusa y sin demora me la quito quedando yo solo con mi sujetador, volví a besarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continúe besándola mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda mi mano comenzó a acercarse al broche de su sujetador, necesitaba verla, hacerla mía… Había soñado tanto con este momento… Comencé a juguetear con el broche mientras seguía besándola cuando de repente un recuerdo vino a mi mente…

 **Flashback~**

Inuyasha…

Dime….

¿Cómo te imaginas tu primera vez? –el peli plateado se sonroja ante la pregunta de su amiga y amor platónico.

Que cosas dices tonta… –desvía la mirada pero ella siguió viéndole con insistencia. – ¡Khé! La verdad me da igual… creo que solo me importaría la persona…–murmura lo último.

A mí sí me importaría el momento y el lugar, es decir quisiera que fuera romántico y tierno, en pocas palabras perfecto… Para así recordarlo siempre… –habla la joven cuya mirada estaba iluminada soñadoramente. El solo sonríe….

 **Fin Flashback~**

Demonios, es verdad, esta sería su primera vez, lo sé por la inexperiencia de sus caricias, siento que no es el momento ni lugar adecuado es decir estamos prácticamente a punto de hacerlo sobre un catre duro que no merece sentir la suavidad de su piel y en una situación delicada, siendo yo el criminal y ella la victima… Poniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad la separe de mí y la detuve.

Espera, debemos parar…. –la deje nuevamente en la cama, y yo me levante para sentarme en el borde comencé a jalar un poco el cabello tratando de recuperar un poco de cordura. Malditas hormonas…

Inuyasha… –escuche que pronuncio mi nombre, regrese a verla y me veía con sus ojos llenos de princesa, mierda, pensara que es su culpa, me volví a voltear y tome su rostro con mis manos.

Preciosa, no te pongas así, no es tu culpa es solo que…. Aun no es el momento.

¿Por qué? Yo…

Porque quiero que tu primera vez sea especial, en un momento y lugar perfecto, no aquí y no en estas condiciones. –la mire a los ojos tratando de que viera la sinceridad de mis palabras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me sorprendí ante sus palabras, normalmente a un chico le daría igual esa clase de cosas pero… claro mi Inuyasha no es cualquier chico, sonreí ante eso. Esto me demuestra cuán importante soy para él, cuanto me ama… Al igual que yo a él…. Yo también encerré su rostro en mis manos y bese la punta de su nariz.

Está bien, puedo esperarte, gracias por pensar tanto en mi bebe… –el me sonrió y terminamos juntando nuestras frentes, viéndonos fijamente.

Mejor dicho seré yo quien te espere princesa. –comenzamos a reír levemente para luego juntar nuestros labios dándonos pequeños besos.

Inuyasha… Duerme conmigo. –él se sonrojo y yo solo reí otra vez. –solo dormir tonto…

Ah, está bien, ya lo sabía…. –el volvió a ponerse su camisa mientras yo fui el baño a cambiarme de ropa, una vez echo volvimos a acostarnos y nos abrazamos, el acariciaba suavemente mi cabello.

Inuyasha, prométeme que cuando despierte tu estarás conmigo…

Lo prometo, estaré contigo…. Siempre. –beso mi frente y solo sonreí. – Felices 21 Kagome….

Tras esas palabras me quede dormida en el refugio de sus brazos. Hoy fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lugar, se encontraba un pelinegro de ojos azules muy pensativo.**_

Me encontraba sentado en la mecedora de mi patio, en mi mano derecho tenía una cerveza a medio beber y en mi otra mano cerca de mi rostro sostenía con fuerza una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, la cual contenía un anillo de compromiso. El día de hoy, se suponía debía ser especial, pues mi hermosa Kagome cumple 21, hoy era el día en el que había decidido decirle mis sentimientos y proponerle unir mi vida a la suya para siempre pero no, un par de malditos criminales se la llevaron de mi lado a saber con qué propósitos. Me privaron de su mirada, de sus sonrisas, de su presencia en sí. Eso jamás se los voy a perdona, juro que cuando encuentre a esos malditos…. Les hare pagar muy caro lo que han hecho. Esos pensamientos tenían hasta que el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió, decidí contestar, podría ser importante.

Aquí agente Wolf, dígame. –salude como indica el protocolo.

Agente Wolf, le tenemos buenas noticias, hemos encontrado una pista clave que podría llevarnos al paradero de la señorita Higurashi y sus secuestradores. Debería venir usted mismo a revisar.

Enseguida voy… –sin más corte e inmediatamente entre en mi casa a recoger mi chaqueta para salir directo a la estación de policía con la esperanza brotando en mi pecho.

Esta vez siento que estoy más cerca de ti querida Kagome, no desesperes pronto te traeré de regreso a mi lado y te sacare de infierno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **WOW! Si de seguro el mundo se va a acabar porque he actualizado dos días seguidos! xD Espero seguir con este ritmo en el futuro puesto que SOLO QUEDAN 2 CAPÍTULOS PARA TERMINAR! Así que no se lo pierdan porque esto se va a poner muy bueno ;)**

 **No se olviden de votar y comentar para así saber que les pareció el capítulo, por favor así me entrar más ganas de seguir c :**

 **Bye!**


End file.
